Temps D’espoir
by Obsessive-Jess
Summary: “how do you know?” she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. “because I have hope.” he said in a low murmur. AU. Tyler/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Temps D'espoir**

(Time of Hope)

* * *

Summary: "how do you know?" she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "because I have hope." he said in a low murmur. Tyler/OC

* * *

**-:+:-**

**P R E F A C E**

**-:+:-**

* * *

The crisp cool air was wiping Bailey's long dark chocolate curls wildly. All the windows were down in her 1967 black Mustang. The music was blaring and they were all singing along with the song, it was Bullet for my Valentine's '_Tears don't fall_'. Even her mother who was in the passenger seat next to her was bouncing around singing loudly. Her mother was hilarious, she was laid back and calm.

Then When the song came up on the screaming part she turned to look at her mother who was in turn looking at her because her sister Elspeth who she called Ell, was screaming along with the song. Bailey was laughing as was everyone else in the car. Even Adora who was almost two years old was laughing.

Bailey concentrated on the road ahead of her trying to picture her new house and her new town. At first she wasn't sure about moving but decided it would be better for everyone, they all needed a fresh start.

"Turn down this road Bailey." Her mother instructed pointing the way.

"Kay. Are you ready Adora to see our new house?" Bailey asked Adora looking up in her rear view mirror to see her.

"Yeah." Adora said nodding her hair making her small chaotic curls bounce and tumble in her face. She smiled showing her beautiful dimples. Another song blared out of the speakers. It was Bailey's and Ell's favorite song and they sung together.

"_Somebody told me that you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend that I had in February_." They were both bouncing and laughing. She glanced back at Ell, she was staring out the window. She was skinny around 5'6 and had big boobs. Which she hated because every guy had to make a stupid remarked. Ell was a little shy around other people but had a fiery personality.

Bailey focused on the scenery outside of the car. There were so many beautiful colors everywhere. Bright oranges, greens, browns. The leaves wiped up around her car as she drove over them making them swirl and dance mixing the colors. She thought that she would really like it here.

"And here we are." Her mother informed her as they came up on a beautiful two story house. It was white with cream shutters and a balcony overlooking the yard. Bailey turned in the driveway and shut the car off. She quickly jumped out and grabbed Adora and told her mother and Ell that she was going to pick out her room.

She unlocked the door and walked hand in hand with Adora staring at the big house that was very elegant inside. There was so much room. They walked up the steps and she quickly found the room that had the balcony and stepped out to look around. She was mesmerized as she held Adora in her arms.

Adora was a little two year old who had beautiful dark curls that reached to her back. She had the most dazzling green eyes that were big with innocence, which was amplified by her adorable dimples. As they gazed out at the expansive yard Bailey saw a huge tree with a swing on it. Now she knew that she would love it here. It was so beautiful and quiet, just what she wanted. As they came back down stairs they were greeted by Ell and their mother lugging in some boxes.

"Are you going to help or just look stupid?" Ell said sarcastically looking at her with her head cocked to the side making her messy bun sway a little. Ell was 16 and was witty, sarcastic and made everyone laugh. But she could also be very irritating. She had a thing for bad guys. She loved a guy with a cocky attitude and a bad mouth. And wasn't afraid to say something if

She thought she was right, which she always thought she was.

"Damn! I'm coming, geeze." Bailey said mocking her and laughed as she ran outside and grabbed a big box.

* * *

Bailey sat on her bed and stared out of the open balcony doors when her door flew open making her jump.

"What the hell?!?" Bailey yelled when she saw Ell laughing in the door way. Her heart was beating so fast. She slowly took in a couple of deep breaths.

"I just came to talk." Ell said sniggering as she sat on the bed next to Bailey. Ell was wearing her favorite Cookie Monster t-shirt and light wash, slightly flared jeans. She fidgeted with her nose ring looking around the room, spotting Bailey's uniform.

"Hey have you seen the ugly uniform we have to wear to that weird school? Why would anyone want to wear those?" Ell looked irritated grimacing at Bailey's uniform laid out on the back of her chair. She clicked her tongue ring against her teeth in frustration.

"Yeah I saw it. It is ugly but oh well." Bailey sighed and threw herself back on her bed looking around her room. She had a couple of band posters hung up on her wall and some movie posters. Her bed was a small half bed that had a black and emerald green comforter. And in the far corner she had a laptop on a desk and a chair sitting in front of it. Across from that was a huge dresser with a big mirror stacked on top of it.

"Out, I'm gonna get ready for bed. Go." Bailey said standing up and opening the door with a hand held as a gesture for Ell to leave.

"Fine, I'll be up and ready in the morning." Ell said walking to the door and stuck out her tongue. Bailey mocked her and did the same.

"Now Batman!" Bailey said laughing. Ell squinted her eyes and said,

"Dude! You're a bitch." And walked swiftly out of the room. That was Ell's nickname but she never liked it. She got it because one night they were sitting in her bedroom and they were talking and Ell said 'I'm like Batman, I hear everything.' And that was it, the nickname stuck.

She walked over to her closet and grabbed her Breaking Benjamin t-shirt and grey stretchy pants. She quickly changed and turned to her CD player and pushed play. She quickly threw her hair up into a bun not caring out it looked.

It was her classical CD. Beethoven's Love Story gently streamed out of the speakers. The intricate melody filled her ears and lulled her into a relaxed and peaceful mind frame. Walking out onto the balcony and sat in a wicker chair that looked aged, yet comfortable. She scanned the yard and let the elegant piano blanket around her.

The night sky was dark yet inviting as the twinkling stars shined back. The soft breeze whipped along the yard making her chocolaty tresses sway in movement.

The large oak tree stood tall. The long branches reached outward as if trying to escape their holdings, to break free of their roots that held them to the ground. The swing gently rocked back and forth as the wind blew and Bailey smiled. She could picture Adora on that swing.

The moon was full and illustrious. The light from the moon danced around casting shadows over the ground. She closed her eyes sighing eternally and played mindlessly with her lip ring. She let her mind wonder thinking about what tomorrow was going to bring. She wasn't sure but hoped that it would different. A slight chilly breeze blew over her causing her to shiver. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms. Everything was changing and she didn't know what to expect from the future.

* * *

**A/N: **_This is my __first __cov fic so be __**gentle**__! Lol. I hope you like it and I'll try and be consistent with my updating. _

* * *

**A/N #2: **Hey dudes! This is **w8ing4rain**! This is my little sisters story so give some **love** peeps!!!! And I shall give away more _**cookies**_!!!!!!

_**Review!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**-:+:-**

**C H A P T E R ' O N E**

**-:+:-**

* * *

The alarm clock screamed in her ear as Bailey jerked awake. The sun was bright and filtered through her doors lighting up her room. It touched her face making her warm. She took a quick look around her room and with a huff she threw herself back in her bed and pulled the covers over her head. She didn't want to get up, and go to school.

"Hey! Get up I don't want to be late!" Ell yelled from beside her. Bailey didn't even hear her come in. She pulled the covers down and got to her feet stretching and yawning.

"Alright, I'm up." She said with aggravation lacing her voice. She quickly took a shower and dried her hair. She put on her new uniform and put a little makeup on. Just eye shadow to make a smoky effect, and some shear lip gloss. She picked up her bag and slung it on her shoulder slipping on her shoes and grabbing her keys from the table next to her bed. And called Ell,

"Ell, come on lets go." Ell quickly came down the stairs and headed out the door jumping in as Bailey closed her door. She turned on the car and the radio came on, Seether's 'Break me down' blasted form the speakers. The day was beautiful with flowers everywhere that set bright vivid colors playing in the wind. The leaves whirled around her car like mini tornados as she drove to her new school. She already had her schedule but she didn't know where any of her classes were.

She pulled into a spot and dragged herself out of the car as Ell jumped out. Ell was very egger to go to her knew school and make new friends. Bailey didn't really care she just wanted to get through today as quickly as possible. She followed swiftly behind Ell staring down at her schedule trying to memorize it so she didn't have to carry it around all day staring at it but she didn't see the person in front of her.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." Bailey said as she bumped into another body.

"It's fine, I don't think I'm hurt." The guy said and chuckled a little. That was when she looked up and saw a handsome guy. He had the most intense blue eyes. She found herself lost in his stare. She internally gathered herself and tried not to stare. He was looking at her as if waiting.

"So, are you okay?" He asked looking her over, she guessed trying to see if she was physically hurt.

"Oh…I'm okay sorry about that. I'm Bailey Hope." She stuck her hand out to shake his.

"It's fine and I'm Tyler Simms. It's nice to meet you." He put his hand in hers and she loved the warmth that came from his touch. She looked up at his face and felt herself staring again. A smile played with his lips as he looked down at her. She found herself smiling back, she was still holding his hand. She shook her head and let his hand go. He was so good looking and had alluring eyes that captivated her and she couldn't stop herself from doing nothing but staring into them when she looked at him.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?" He asked her still smiling.

"Yeah, this is my first day and I don't know where I'm going…" She trailed off and looked down at her schedule. Her dark brown curls flowing over her shoulder.

"I have this class first." She said showing him her schedule. The smile broadened and he chuckled.

"Well I have that class also. Why don't we walk together." He said motioning for her to walk. She looked once more into those eyes and said,

"Sure, that would be nice, thank you." She walked up next to him as they strolled down the hallway.

"So how do you like it so far?" He asked, curiosity laced his words and she couldn't imagine why he would want to know about her.

"Well it's okay, it is very beautiful and vibrant with colors everywhere. I really like it, it's very quiet." She said babbling a little. She couldn't help it she just couldn't stop herself. They walked into a class with most people already taking their seats. She looked around for a seat.

"Would you like to sit with me?" He turned and looked down at her waiting for her reply, that cute smile on his lips which she liked. She looked around again and said,

"Uhm, sure." She followed him to two seats and sat down next to him. She pulled out her books and crossed her legs.

"We also have our last class together, English." He told her showing her the schedule. He sounded enthusiastic. Maybe it was just her she thought. She played with her lip ring mindlessly which she did out of habit and twirling her fingers through her curls.

* * *

The class went by in a blur because she couldn't concentrate much other than trying not to stare at Tyler. The bell rang harshly in her ears and everyone stood.

"Well I guess I'll see you later today." Tyler said to her smiling at her again. She sighed internally.

"Yeah, I guess you will." She said turning before she could lose herself in those too intense blue eyes of his. She glanced at her schedule and walked to her next class.

As before this class went by in a blur. She listened to the teacher a little and found her mind wondering to Tyler. She didn't want to really get into a relationship right now. Well not for a long time because things had happened to her and she just wanted to wait. But when she thought of him she could feel her heart pound in her chest and butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't understand why she would be feeling like this, she had just met him earlier that day yet she knew she liked him.

The bell sounded as loudly as before for lunch. She grabbed her things up and walked to the cafeteria. She met Ell and they sat together eating. She kept looking from the corner of her eyes looking at the table where Tyler was sitting with three other boys and two girls.

* * *

The day dragged on as she came to her last class. She spotted Tyler and walked to the empty desk next to him.

"Can I sit here?" She asked. He turned and looked up at her. That smile flashed across his face in answer.

"Of course. So Bailey anything interesting happen today?" He asked her turning in his seat to look at her. She placed her books down and sat pulling her curls over her shoulder and twirling them again.

"Not really. The food isn't extremely bad." She told him playing with her lip ring. He laughed at her words and said,

"Yeah it's bearable. You should sit with me and my friends tomorrow." She was starting to get lost in his eyes again but when she heard what he said she blinked rapidly and said,

"Sure I'd like that." She said before the teacher started to talk. She doodled on her paper zoning out.

"So I will be paring you up in to two's okay." The teacher instructed naming of people. She heard her name and she waited. Her partner was Tyler. They looked at each other.

"Well I guess your stuck with me." Bailey said grinning.

"Ah its okay I guess I could have worse….maybe." He looked around and smiled.

"Hey. I'm not that bad of a partner." She said lightly tapping him on the arm. They both laughed.

"You will get your assignments tomorrow." The teacher yelled over the sour bell ringing singling that school was over.

She stood and gathered her books.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Bailey said staring into his eyes again and smiled. He smiled in return.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He said. She walked to her car where Ell was already waiting. They got in the car and started the car. She blasted the radio. Breaking Benjamin's 'Had enough' played and they sang along with the song.

When she got home she took her things to her room and changed her clothes into some comfortable clothes, her blue jeans and twilight shirt. She went down stairs and walked outside. She found herself on the swing hanging from the old tree. She was swinging and trying not to think about Tyler and his bottomless blue eyes. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"I wanna swing." Adora informed her holding out her hands so Bailey could pick her up.

"Of course." Bailey said placing Adora in the seat. She pushed her lightly as she sang to her.

_Knowing clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms_

This was their song, Bailey had sung this to her many times. Adora love it and tried to sing with her. She leaned down for a second and whispered in Adora's ear.

"I love you." And went back to pushing her and singing.

_Storybooks  
Are full of fairy tales  
Of kings and queens  
And the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing_  
_You'll someday see  
The truth for lies_

* * *

**A/N: **_first thanks for the reviews. I appriciate them all. I hope you like the chapter, i will hopefully update tomorrow. _

_**I dont have cookies like tiff, but i do have brownies!!!!!! . lol.** _

* * *

**A/N #2: **_This is w8ing4rain! whoo hoo! yeah, just to let ya know. Ell is based after me!!!!! lol. hope you like - ;)_

_**Review!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**-:+:-**

**C H A P T E R ' T W O**

**-:+:-**

* * *

Just as the day before she was woken up by the unkind screaming of her alarm clock. She laid there for a second trying to keep her eyes open. The light that shown through her doors were really bright shining right on her face making her squeeze her eyes closed. She threw her hands up and sighed loudly into the emptiness of her bright sunny room. She swung her legs over so her feet were touching the warm hard wood floor. She quickly stretched and jumped up grabbing her uniform and jumping in her shower. The water quickly woke her up and she put her uniform on. She took a quick look in the mirror after she brushed her teeth and dried her hair. She shrugged making her dark curls slide over her shoulder.

She went to her room and turned on her CD not sure what she had in. Flyleaf 's '_Something I can never have' _played and she went to her mirror and put her usual eye make up on and shear lip gloss. She found herself singing with the song as she brushed through her long hair making the curls bounce.

Pulling her shoes on she walked down the stairs to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"Morning mom." Bailey said as she passed her mother standing in front of the refrigerator.

"Good morning honey." Her mother said twisting her petit frame to look at her with a big smile on her face. Her mother was very cheery and sort of hippyish.

"What's for breakfast?" Ell called out form the bottom of the stairs.

"Just whatever." Bailey said as she walked to the cupboard pulling some cereal out and pouring it in a bowl. Adding some milk she leaned against the counter as she ate.

"Okay." Ell said bouncing into the kitchen grabbing a granola bar. She quickly ate it and grabbed her books and headed for the door.

"Come on I'm ready." Ell said opening the door.

"I'll see you guys after school." Bailey said kissing Adora on the head as she played with her food. And putting a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Love you guys." She said closing the door behind her.

Bailey put her books next to her as she started the car. Ell found a station and was singing along with the song that was filtering out of the speakers but Bailey was watching the road and thinking. She was thinking about the very cute boy and his beautiful blue eyes that she could never stop thinking about. When she closed her eyes she would see them.

Bailey pulled into a parking spot and took the keys out of the ignition as she grabbed her books and climbed out of the car, Ell right behind her. She made her way to her class and walked into the room. She quickly spotted Tyler and walked over to the empty desk next to him. She placed her books on the desk and sighed playing with her lip wring. She was zoning out when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up and say Tyler looking at her a little smile on his lips. She stared at his lips for a second wanting to kiss him then shook her head as if shaking the thought out of her head.

"So how are you this morning Bailey?" Tyler asked her. He was turned completely around facing her.

"I'm good, still half asleep I think." Bailey said twisting her curls in her fingers. She heard him chuckle and she looked up into his captivating blue eyes.

"So, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking." He grinned at her. She smiled back at him not able to stop herself.

"No, its fine. I'm 18." She informed him rubbing her tongue over her lip ring from habit.

"So why did you move here?" He asked looking at her though his lashes as if embarrassed he asked.

"Well, me and my family just wanted a fresh start. There is four of us. Me, my mother, my younger sister and Adora." She said sort of babbling. When she finally stopped he was grinning at her.

Then the bell rang harshly and Bailey jumped. She hadn't really been paying attention to the time but it hadn't felt like it had been that long. She gathered her books and stood. Tyler stood next to her and said,

"So are you sitting with me today at lunch?" He asked looking around the room as people passed him.

"Sure. See you then." She said looking at his lips once more fighting the urge to stare she walked to her next class.

She doodled on her paper as the teacher lectured about something she wasn't sure. Her mind wondered to Tyler. She pictured his face in her mind. She could see his smile play across his face making his features handsome. She could see his lips and his blue eyes peering as if into her soul. She shivered and as before the bell rang and she jumped up grabbing her belongings and headed for the door.

She quickly found Ell in the line and went to her side.

"So we are sitting somewhere else today." Bailey informed Ell smiling.

"Where is that?" Ell asked her head cocked to the side as she clicked her tongue ring against her teeth.

"Just follow me." Bailey said as they grabbed their trays. She walked over to Tyler who was already sitting down. Only another boy was sitting with him. She sat her tray down and sat next to Tyler.

"Hey" She said sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Hey" He replied smiling at her.

"So this is my younger sister Ell." Bailey said motioning at Ell who was sitting down between her and the other boy. Tyler nodded his head in response.

"And this is Reid Garwin." Tyler said looking at the boy next to Ell. He looked over at Tyler and at both her and Ell.

"Yeah I'm Reid and he is baby boy." Reid said playing with his fingerless gloves a smile on his face.

"Don't call me that." Tyler said aggravated.

" Dude, that looks good." Ell said looking at Reid's plate. She grabbed a fry off of his plate. She guessed that neither her nor Ell had seen them in the line because they would have gotten some. They were Ell's favorite besides pickles which she ate with everything.

"Hey little girl they are mine." Reid said glowering at her. Ell laughed and grabbed another.

"Well it's in my mouth now but I guess you can have it back if you want it that bad." Ell said laughing. Reid's eyes narrowed.

"No it's been in your mouth little girl, no telling what's been it that." Bailey and Tyler looked at each other as Reid and Ell ranted on back and forth between one another. They both laughed as two guys and two girls sat down at the table.

"This is Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate." He said pointing to each person as he said their name.

"Hi, I'm Bailey Tate and this is my sister Ell." Bailey said nodding her head to the side at her sister as she said her name. Her and Reid were still arguing.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Kate said looking at her.

"Yeah, we need some more girls to talk to. These guys get boring after a while." Sarah said as her and Kate laughed together. Caleb and Pogue grunted.

"Huh, well sorry we can't be more amusing." Pogue said laughing.

"So are we still on for Nicky's tonight?" Caleb asked all at the table.

"Hey will you guys come too? It's a fun little place we go to hang out." Tyler said turning to Bailey. Bailey looked over at Ell.

"Dude! I am sooo there." Ell said a French fry in her mouth.

"Okay but you have to give me directions." Bailey said looking around the table.

"Here you go." Sarah said handing her a piece of paper.

"This is my cell phone number. Just call me and I will tell you what you need to know." She smiled and handed her the paper. Bailey took it and put it in her binder. The bell rang signaling that it was time for class.

* * *

Bailey sat down at her desk laying her head on the desk. She was a little tired from carrying all of her books around.

"Hey." A voice said from her side. She sat up and turned. It was Tyler leaning back in his chair cupping his hands together over his stomach.

"Hey, what's up?" Bailey said stretching a little. Class had started already and she could hear the teacher drumming on in the background.

"Nothing much. I'm glad that your coming to Nicky's tonight." He said smiling her favorite smile making her heart over react. It was thudding in her chest threatening to pound right out of her rib cage. She took a deep breathe trying to calm her pulse.

"Yeah, me too." She breathed. The teacher became louder and she turned to look at him. It seemed like only seconds had passed when Tyler spoke again.

"So where are we gonna do this?" He asked her. Apparently she had missed something, she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Uhm….what.?" Bailey asked not sure what was going on.

"Where are we going to do our assignment?" He asked his grin growing. She blinked and then recognition slapped her in the face.

"Oh…well I guess we can do it at my house if that's okay with you. You can just ride with me and Ell to my house if you want." Bailey felt so stupid. Heat was burning in her checks making her face red. She hoped that he didn't really notice. Shit why me she thought to herself.

"Of course, that's fine. I appreciate the ride." He said looking down at his hands. The bell rang and they both grabbed their things and headed for the door. He followed her to her car were Ell was waiting.

"Hey Tyler will be riding with us today." Bailey told Ell. She walked over and opened her door and sat down looking for her keys. Ell jumped in the back and left the door open and Tyler climbed in beside her.

"I like your car. It's a Mustang but what year is it?" He asked smoothing his hand over the interior.

"It's a 1967." She said starting the car and pulling out on the road.

* * *

Bailey pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. They all got out and followed her to the door.

"Hey mom, were home." Bailey called out closing the door after Tyler came in.

"Okay." Her mom said rounding the corner that smile on her face.

"Oh. Hi I'm Lilith." Her mother said sticking out her hand smiling brightly. Tyler took it and smiled in return.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Simms. Me and your daughter are working on a school project." He informed her glancing over at Bailey. She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Hey babe." Bailey said as the rest followed her. She kissed Adora on the head and went to the refrigerator.

"This is Adora." Bailey told Tyler grabbing two waters and walking back to Adora.

"Hi." Adora said looking up at him smiling. Her dimples set deep in her cheeks and her green eyes sparkling.

"Hi." Tyler said smiling down at her.

"We will be upstairs if anyone needs anything." Bailey said handing Tyler a bottle of water and headed for the stairs. She went to her room and walked to the CD player as Tyler came in behind her looking around her room. She turned the radio and went to the doors to her balcony. She opened the doors and walked to her bed and sat down pulling her books in front of her.

"So." She said as Tyler said down on the bed also.

"So." He replied smiling.

* * *

They were working hard on their work when Bailey heard a little voice.

"Can I sit with you." Adora said holding her hands up so Bailey could pick her up.

"Of course." Bailey said smiling and picked her up and sat her down next to her. She gave her some paper and a pencil so she could draw. They went back to work and stopped because it was starting to get late. Bailey stood stretching and Tyler got his cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Hey man, can you come and get me? I'm at Bailey's." Tyler said, and gave her address to the person on the phone.

"Reid is coming to pick me up." Tyler said. They were standing next to each other. Tyler walked out of the room and Bailey picked up Adora and started to sing their song. It was Plumb's 'In my arms'.

_When the clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around_

_  
But you will be safe in my arms  
_

She never heard Tyler come back to the door.

_  
Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
Cause you are never all alone  
Cause I will always  
Always love you  
_

"Wow, that was really good." Tyler said from the doorway. Bailey wiped around, Adora still in her arms. Her mouth was hanging open.

"Uhm…..Thanks……" Bailey said staring at him. He walked over to the bed.

"I forgot my book." Tyler said smiling and walked over to her.

"Your really good you know." He said and kissed her on the check. Her heart beat so fast that she was afraid that everyone in the house could hear it. He was looking at her when she looked up into his eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you." She said and looked down at her feet. Then she heard what song was playing. It was Fisher's ' I will love you'. She smiled at herself and followed him down the stairs where they heard shouting. Right when we got down the stairs we say Ell and Reid arguing again.

"Dude you know I'm right. Don't be a bitch about it. Just admit it." Ell was saying.

"No!" Reid yelled in her face. Ell smiled at him and stepped back Bailey knew why. Ell loved it when guys were aggressive. Bailey started laughing and walked over to them.

"What's going on?" She said looking back and forth between them.

"Nothing just Reid doesn't want to admit that I'm right." Ell said and grinned at Reid.

"What is it that your supposed to be right about?" Bailey asked looking at Ell.

"That the rabbit in the Trix commercials should get the cereal. I mean its freakin torture that they won't give him some. I mean DAMN! Just give him some freaking Trix." Ell stopped so she could breath. Bailey busted out laughing as did Tyler who stood next to her. Reid glowered at all of them and walked to the door opening it.

"Tyler are you ready? Lets go." Reid said walking out of the house. Bailey and Tyler looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Bailey said and kissed him on the check blushing. He smiled at her and walked out to the car where Reid was waiting. They pulled away and Bailey smiled and started singing out loud bouncing up the stairs to her room. Her heart was racing.

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope you like. XD. So all the people who reviewed get brownies. And Tiffany (w8ing4rain) gets an extra one because she really gave me the idea for Ell's character. Lol. XD_

* * *

**A/N # 2 : **_w8ing4rain here: mmm, I like this… me plus Reid equals awesomeness.. XD_

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

-:+:-

**C H A P T E R ' T H R E E**

**-:+:-**

* * *

The classical music flowed from the CD player as Bailey sat out on the balcony in her wicker chair. The music was just in the background, barely making it into her conscious thought. Bailey was focused on the book in her hands. It was one of her favorites, She was reading yet again her Twilight book when she heard her mother call her name.

"Coming mom." Bailey called out as she fluidly rose from her chair and closed the book and laid it next to the CD player as she turned it off. She walked down the stairs and found her mother in the kitchen looking through her boxes she still hadn't unpacked yet. Bailey glanced around and saw Ell in the living room talking to her new friend on the phone.

"Bailey, we need a few things from the store if you wouldn't mind going for me." Her mother stood and walked to where Bailey was standing.

"Sure, Adora and I would love to go." Bailey said smiling over at Adora who was playing with some pots and pans. Adora smiled and ran over to Bailey holding her hands out for her to pick her up.

"Thank you so much." Her mother said a smile lighting up her face.

"No problem." Bailey said grabbing her keys and heading for the door. She put Adora in her seat and jumped in hers turning the car on, it rumbled to life. The radio flicked on and Adora's favorite song played it was Taylor Swift's 'Love Story'. Adora smiled and started singing.

* * *

Pushing the buggy, Adora in the front eating her candy Bailey walked to her car. She put Adora in her seat again and put the groceries in the trunk. She quickly pulled out of the store parking lot. Bailey really didn't like big crowds. But when she got on the road her car started acting funny, she only got five more feet when her car broke down.

"Shit!" Bailey said throwing her head back against her seat and closing her eyes. Causing her hair to bounce around her face. She played with her lip ring and pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hey Tyler, this is Bailey and I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?" Bailey said sheepishly into the phone. She glance in the rearview mirror and checked on Adora who was sitting there looking around.

"Of Course." He said waiting for her to ask.

"Well my car broke down and I was wondering if you could come by and see if you could fix it." Bailey smacked herself on the forehead. She didn't know what she was doing. Tyler should have been the last person she would call. Damn Damn Damn. She chanted in her head.

"Sure tell me where you are." He said a smile in his voice. She told him where she was and said that she would be in the McDonald's right next to her car. For him to come in when he got there.

Bailey shoved her phone in her pocket and hoped out of the car. She hoped that the groceries wouldn't spoil in the trunk. She walked to the back and got Adora from her seat.

"So do you want a Happy Meal?" Bailey asked her putting her on her hip.

"Yes!" Adora said smiling and hoping in Bailey's arms. Bailey walked into the McDonald's and sat Adora in a high chair and ordered Adora's Happy Meal and for her just a drink. When the food finally got there Adora was so happy to get her toy.

"Come on. You can play with it later. You need to eat your food." Bailey instructed taking the toy and placing it on the table. Adora grumbled but started eating her food. Then when she looked up to the sound of the door she say Tyler along with Caleb, Pogue and Reid who was looking at her car. They walked over to her and sat down at the table.

"Hey." Tyler said sitting.

"Hey, nice car." Caleb and Pogue said in unison also taking their seats all across from Bailey and Adora.

"Hey guys. This is Adora, she is my daughter." Bailey said looking at Adora. She was praying that this wouldn't make Tyler run from her screaming. She looked up and they were looking from her to Adora.

"How old is she?" Tyler asked confused. Bailey bowed her head a little.

"She will be two in a few days. I was sixteen when I had her." She said looking back to Adora. Adora smiled and said,

"Who are you?" She looked strait at Caleb with a huge smile making her dimples profound on her face. Caleb smiled in response.

"I'm Caleb." He said holding out his hand. Adora took two fingers in her little hand and looked at him.

"I wike you, your reawy cute." Adora said smiling. Bailey dropped her head trying not to laugh. She looked up and head all three of them chuckle at once. Adora just sat there staring at him.

"I think she likes you." Bailey said smiling and shook her head at her daughter.

"I guess so." Caleb said as Reid came back in. They were all still laughing when we walked up to the table.

"So what's the damage?" Bailey asked afraid that it would be bad.

"Actually I fixed it so your good to go." He told her looking at the guys she guessed wondering why they were all laughing. Bailey sighed loudly closing her eyes.

"Thank you sooooo much." She exclaimed a polite smile on her lips.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Adora." Caleb said grinning at her.

"Hey huband. Wiw you come to my birfday party?" Adora asked not really able to speak good but so cute, who was now in Bailey's arms. They all laughed loudly causing curious eyes to look over. They looked at each other they all nodded to Caleb who said,

"Sure." They each told them bye and walked out the door to their car except Tyler who was still sitting there. Bailey played with her lip ring again.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you like this." Bailey said shame lacing her voice. But its not like they were together no matter what she imagined. She thought to herself. She found herself yet again lost in his endless blue eyes.

"It's okay, it doesn't bother me. So will you call me?" He asked and that snapped her out of her world. She gripped Adora a little tighter and smiled.

"Sure and thanks again for coming out here and tell Reid thanks again for me." She said stepping to the side of the table. Tyler copied her and was standing in front of her.

"Hey, it was great to see you again." Tyler said pushing a curl behind Adora's ear. Adora smiled and replied.

"Yow too." She said smiling and her green eyes sparkling.

"So I need specifics of when her Birthday party is. And are you and Ell still coming to Nicky's tonight?" He asked hope in his voice. She couldn't stop the smile that crept up on her. Her stomach was so full of butterflies that it hurt.

"Sure I'll call you, and yes I would like that." Bailey said picking up Adora's left overs that were in her bag.

"I I'll see you later." Bailey said heading for the door. She could feel his eyes were still on her. She put Adora in her seat once more and handed her the bag. She waved at the guys and jumped in her car. She turned the key still praying when it roared to life she smiled and yelled once more.

"Thanks." And waved. She drove off still smiling. Tonight she said to herself.

* * *

She finally got all the groceries in the house while her mother and Ell were putting them away. Thankfully nothing was spoiled. Adora yawned in her seat in the kitchen. Bailey shut the door with her foot and walked to Adora scooping her up in her arms.

"Someone is ready for a nap." Bailey said kissing her forehead. Adora smiled sleepily in Bailey's arms and said.

"Whiw you sing to me mommy? Our song?" Adora said her eyes drooping a little. Bailey laughed quietly and kissed her again.

"Of course sweetie." Bailey answered as they got to Adora's room. Bailey laid her down in her little bed and sat next to her as she pulled the covers over her.

_Clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms_

_In my arms_

"I love you." Bailey said and kissed the now sleeping Adora and walked out closing the door behind her.

She walked down the hall to her room and pushed play on the CD player and once again the quiet was engulfed by the elegant classical music. She walked out on the balcony and hugged herself, wrapping her arms around herself from the crisp breeze that raised goose bumps on her arms. She shivered a little and smiled. Tonight she thought again a smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay so here is another chapter not as long but. XD. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Brownies for everyone…enjoy them they are magically delicious. lol_

**Rachiee-Rea-**_ I'm sorry if I confused you. Her middle name is Hope and her last name is Tate. Sorry about that. XD_

* * *

**A/N # 2: **_w8ing4rain here, I liked this chappy but I thought that it needed more me and Reid! XD lol. Review lovely's!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Alas (sniffs, whips tear away) As you know I own nothing. (Hangs head and pouts lip.)_

**Review!!!!!!!!….please**


	5. Chapter 5

**-:+:-**

**C H A P T E R ' F O U R**

**-:+:-**

* * *

"Ugh" Bailey sighed audibly alone in her room. She was trying to find something to wear. Only everything she picked up she thought looked wrong. Damn! She cursed under her breath. Finally fed up with the aggravation she just picked something out.

They were her low riding holy jeans, and a black corset top that showed just a hint at her mid section. She combed through her dark curls letting them fall down her back. She applied a little eye shadow like she did every other day and some shear lip gloss. She stepped back from her mirror and looked at herself. 'Well it will have to do' she told her reflection. She could feel huge butterflies filling her stomach, she was so nervous about tonight. She took a couple of deep breathes to calm herself. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her black boots that she hardly ever wore and zipped them up. She stepped over to her nightstand and pick up her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello." A cheery sounding Sarah said on the other end.

"Hey." Bailey said into the phone. She walked over to her dresser.

"Oh hey girl so you need those directions?" She asked. She grabbed her pen and paper she had laid out on her dresser ready to jot them down.

"Yeah," She said a smile playing with the corners of her mouth. She swiftly wrote down the directions Sarah was giving her as she played with her lip ring, running her tongue over it. She folded up the piece of paper and stuck in in her pants pocket. They talked for a few minutes and Sarah had to go finish getting ready. Sarah was a nice girl Bailey thought when she first meet her. Now she know that Sarah and Kate were both terrific people. They were very cheery and funny.

"Wow! Don't you look hot!" Ell said coming in Bailey's room. Bailey rolled her eyes and put the phone in her other pocket.

"And look at you!" Bailey said just now noticing what Ell was wearing. She had a small black shirt on that had no shoulder straps and showed off a lot of her mid section. Also a short black skirt with pink designs and chains. She had her favorite knee length black boots on and her hair tousled so it looked a little wild. She had dark eye liner on.

"Can I borrow that." Ell said walking over to Bailey and taking her lip gloss and stepping over to her mirror to apply it.

"Well I guess your going to any way." Bailey said stuffing her keys in her pocket with the directions.

"Are you about ready?" Bailey asked not really waiting for a reply as she walked down the stairs and over to Adora and her mother who were watching TV together. Bailey leaned down and kissed Adora on the head.

"Hey, I love you and I will be back in a little while okay." She said standing up again.

"Okay mommy, I wuve you too." She said smiling brightly at Bailey making her dimple show. She smiled back and looked to her mother.

"We will be fine, now go." Her mother informed her nodding her head to the door.

"Okay we shouldn't be out too late. 'kay." Bailey walked to the door.

"Don't worry about us. I have it under control. I have raised two kids." Her mother gave her a smile and a look that said hurry and go so I can spoil your child. Bailey laughed inwardly and closed the door behind her. She quickly got into the car beside Ell who was already waiting.

* * *

Bailey found her way easily with the directions Sarah had given her. They pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. They sat for a second before climbing out of the car. Bailey stood next to her car shutting the door as she let her eyes wonder around the place, taking in the people who were mingling around. She let a sigh pass through her lips quietly and pushed from the car, Ell followed. The night was a little chilly, a breeze would whisp through her hair sending it twirling down her back. She played with her lip ring as they reached the door and stepped inside.

Bailey stopped where she stood and looked around. There were lots of people, some playing pool, some dancing while others were sitting down at tables. The place smelled faintly of food and a little body odor. Bailey let her eyes roam over the faces in the crowds around her looking for a familiar face. That's when she say a pair of blue eyes that she recognized instantly. She concentrated and saw that the body they were on was drifting towards her with Reid following behind. She felt a smile creep up on her face as she saw Tyler standing before her. She twisted her long curls between her fingers.

"Hey." Bailey said smiling making her dimples very pronounced. She slid her tongue over her lip ring mindlessly. Her heart was beating deep in her chest, the butterflies from before rising in her stomach.

"Hey," He said a laugh on the edge of his voice. His smile brightened and he walked a step closer. He looked over her quickly.

"Come on lets go join the others." He said ushering her in front of him. She could feel his palm on the small of her back. His touch sent warming waves through her body like electricity. They had reached the table and she looked at the people sitting there. It was Caleb with his arm around Sarah's shoulders and Pogue who had Kate snuggled next to him. They were eating and each face smiled up at her as she sat down. She didn't see him sit down next to her but she could feel his warmth and his eyes on her. Her heart flipped in her chest. She looked up and saw that Ell was sitting down next to her as Reid took his seat next to Ell. She smiled greatly inward to herself, she knew that Ell like Reid. Ell had a thing for the bad boy types.

"So how is Adora?" Tyler asked pulling her from her thoughts. She looked up at him, sitting next to her. He was dressed to magnify his looks tonight. He was wearing a black button down shirt, a couple buttons open at the top showing just a hint at his chest that lay beneath the shirt. And a pear of fitting jeans. 'Damn' She thought to herself looking at him.

"She's just fine." Bailey answered. She unconsciously crossed her legs.

"Yeah the guys told us about Adora." Sarah said looking between Kate and Bailey. Bailey smiled.

"Did they also tell you that she has fallen madly in love with Caleb?" Bailey asked laughing. Caleb grinned and hung his head. Everyone busted out with laughter.

"Oh and I hope that you and Kate will be able to come to her birthday part. Adora has already invited the guys." She said resting her hands on the table in front of her.

"Oh I can't wait!" Sarah lit up and smiled. Bailey smiled in answer.

They all sat around the table talking and laughing when Reid and Ell got into another argument. They were arguing about political views and the death penalty. But when Reid didn't see something her way they argued.

_"Look, like the other day. I am right, I can't believe that you are so incredulously stupid!" Ell said glowering at him narrowing her eyes at him._

_"Look all I'm saying is that I think different." Reid said returning her glower. _

They ranted on like that until Pogue broke them up. By then everyone was laughing. The night was going by a little fast. Bailey stood and decided she wanted to step outside for a second. She stood and said over her shoulder to everyone else.

"I'll be right back." And she turned and headed for the door. When she was outside leaned against the brick wall she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed home. Her mother answered oh the third ring.

"Hey how are things going?" Bailey said looking around.

"Things are just fine, Adora is watching TV and eating. She will be ready for bed soon. Quit worrying and have some fun dear." Her mother said hanging up the phone. Bailey put the phone back in her pocket and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. She had left the house without her jacket. The cold air gracefully played across her skin making goose bumps rise where it touched her. She jumped grabbing her chest when she heard a male voice.

"Here, you look cold." Tyler said next to her. He was holding his jacket out to her as he leaned against the wall not three feet from her. She looked into his eyes and shrugged on his jacket. She smelled of the jacket as she slipped it on. It smelled just like him, a sexy musky smell. She breathed in deeply relishing the smell.

"You know you look beautiful tonight." Tyler said staring up at the night sky. She smiled and her checks tinted pink from the heat that rose. He looked down at her then and smiled. He touched her blushing check.

"Thanks." Bailey said shifting her eyes to the sky again. A star twinkled at her.

Then she felt a hand clasp hers and they were holding hands. Heat radiated from his hand. She looked cool on the outside but inside she was going crazy to just reach up and touch his face. She looked up at his and stared into his eyes, her hand was itching like crazy to caress his check.

"So, are you ready to head back in? I want to dance with you." She said standing up from the wall. He walked up to her their hands still intertwined. The breeze played with her hair making it cost in front of her face. He reached up and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her check like he had before at her house and lead her back in.

They got to the dance floor and a slow song played. They smiled at each other and stepped closer. Her hand went around his neck and his hands went around her waist. They were swaying and staring into each others eyes when she realized what song was playing. It was the same song that played in her room the first time he came to her house. The first time he had met Adora, when they were sitting on her bed.

She smiled and they kept swaying. She forgot everything in that moment except that she was being held in Tyler's arms and she holding him in a timeless way. Everything just drifted along her mind only on him and blue locked on green as they gazed into each other's eyes. Her mind was filled with swirling images of them. When he kissed her on the check. The warmth from his body when they held hands, and now when their bodies were touching. When the song came to a stop they parted from each other. She could still feel his warmth. She mentally sighed wishing that that moment would have lasted awhile longer.

Another song came on, it was another slow song. They were about to start dancing again when a cocky voice was in her ear.

"Hey cutie lets ditch him and dance." A guy she had never seen before was standing right next to her.

"Aaron leave her alone." Tyler said looking at him. He looked aggravated, she wondered who this Aaron was. Suddenly he grasped her around the waist and pulled her to him. She struggled to get free. Now the other guys were standing next to Tyler.

"Let her go." Tyler said glowering at him, his voice laced with irritation and disgust. If anything his grip only got stronger around her. She twisted her body so that she had a little wiggle room and stepped out of his grasp. He went to reach for her again but she wasn't about to let that happen she fisted her hand and punched him with all her might. He staggered back for a second holding his jaw and was breathing heavy, he was outraged. His eyes sparked with the sudden intensity of his anger. He stepped closer to her then looked at the four guys standing behind her. He gave her a disgruntled grunt and shoved his way through the crowd and walked out side still holding his jaw. She turned to see Reid smiling big at her.

"Hey that was awesome!" Reid said patting her on the shoulder. She grinned up at him. Tyler came over to stand next to her as did Ell.

"Oh my gosh, dude that was funny." Ell said laughing and walked quickly behind Reid. Bailey grimaced when she tried to flex her fingers. Tyler grabbed her hand gently bringing it up to he face. He studied her knuckles.

"I think your knuckles are okay, noting broken." He said a smile in his voice. He tenderly kissed her hand and rubbed where he had kissed with his thumb. She smiled up at him.

"I hadn't done that before." She confided in him bowing her head a little. She felt his fingers under her chin coasting her face up to look in his eyes.

"Well damn, you did a great job. Sorry about Aaron. He hates us for some reason, we don't know why. He is always trying to start something." Tyler told her his fingers still under her chin. She blinked and smiled

"Thanks. Hmm I wonder what his problem was." Bailey said looking at the door he had walked out of just minutes before. She looked at the big clock up above the door. 'Shit!' she cursed under her breath. It was getting really late, she internally rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey, I had a really good time tonight. Thank you. But I have to go it's getting late." She told him handing him his jacket. Staring into his too intense blue eyes again.

"Anytime. Okay so I'll see you tomorrow at school." He said taking the jacket from her hand and kissed her hand again. She smiled and walked to Ell who was sitting with Reid.

"Hey, lets go." Bailey said tapping Ell on the shoulder. Ell slumped her shoulders forward.

"Well I'll talk to ya whenever." Ell said smiling at Reid as she stood. Bailey and Ell linked arms and walked out to her car. They jumped in and turned the heat on.

The drive home was quiet as they drove down the road in the dark. The stars twinkling and the moon brightly lighting up the road in front of her. They reached their home and she pulled into their driveway.

* * *

She closed the door and locked him behind her. She talked to her mother for a quick second letting her recap the nights events to her. Then she walked up the stairs to check on a sleeping Adora. She quietly opened her door and walked to her bed. She leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Love you babe." She told she sleeping child and ran her fingers down her check. She stood and looked down at her before walking out and closing the door behind her. She walked the few feet to her room and closed the door as she leaned against it. She stood there for a second and smiled a huge smile. She ran and jumped on her bed sprawling herself out on the bed as she bounced sending her hair flying all around her. She smiled bigger now remembering the feel of their bodies swaying together as they danced. She sighed a happy sigh and drifted off into a dream.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey guys well here ya go, another chapter. YAY! XD Enjoy. And also I just baked some more brownies, they are special this time because they each take shape of you favorite guy from the covenant! XP YUM. Lol._

* * *

**A/N #2: **_w8ing4rain here_**: **_ahhhhh!! More meeeeeee!!!! Lol. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing… "Yeah I know" Tiffany said standing in front of me. (Smacks her in the back of the head staring at her in shock-(0o0)). lol_

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-:+:-**

**C H A P T E R ' F I V E**

**-:+:-**

* * *

_Her breathing was labored coming in to her chest in gasps. Fear and adrenalin was making her feet run faster. The cold air striking at her skin coldly as she ran. She could feel the cold earth beneath her bare feet. She looked back over her shoulder afraid to find her assailant but afraid she wouldn't. Her wide eyes scanned all around her as she stumbled her way to a tree the trees shadowed everything casting dark shadows all around her. She put her hand on it leaning into her hand. She brung her other hand up to her chest trying to pull air into her lungs. She heard that laugh that rang deep into her bones making her shutter. She looked around at her surroundings trying to figure out where she was. Then suddenly there they were. She snapped her head up at their laughter that sent chills down her spine. They were standing in the shadows, she was unable to see him fully. She could see his outline but nothing else. He started to draw closer as she tried to hold back the bile that rose in her throat. She swallowed profusely fear knowing at her now tired brain._

Her eyes snapped open as she sat up in her bed. She clutched he chest and tried to draw gasps of air into her lungs. Her forehead was draped with sweat that she dabbed at with the back of her hand. Finally able to breath once again she stood and walked out on the balcony. She breathed in the fresh air deeply calming her a bit. She closed her eyes and tried to remember her nightmare. She could remember running from someone, and that she felt so much fear. She sighed loudly and walked back into her room.

She skimmed around looking at her clock. Her green eyes grew wide when she say that it was late in the morning and she was very late for school. She ran to her closet and grabbed her uniform and jumped into the shower not really able to let the shower take away the knots in her back from the dream, she could still feel the terror. She was back in her room now dressed and she quickly threw her hair into a sloppy bun. She didn't bother to put any makeup on as she gathered her books and slide her converse shoes on. She almost ran down the stairs to the kitchen were Adora and her mother was. She kissed Adora and hugged her mom and was out the door to her car.

Bailey turned the keys in the ignition as she tossed her books in the seat next to her. She sighed heavily to herself and started her drive to the school. The day seemed different to her. The colors less vibrant as she drove past them. Some leaves wiped around her car smacking her window. As she pulled into a space farther back from the school than usual because she was late she got her books and jumped out stuffing her keys in her book bag. She walked to the looming building the nightmare still fresh in her memory.

She couldn't shake the feeling of terror and aloneness. She shook her hair as she ran her tongue over her lip ring as she tried to focus her thoughts. She stepped in the building still a little chilled from the memories. She got her late slip and walked quickly through the empty hallways toward her class. She realized it was almost lunch time now. Her steps reverberated in the empty soundless hallways making them sound eerie. She slumped her shoulders forward focusing on the door that was now coming into her view. She sighed as she stepped to the door and walked in.

The teacher was lecturing about something as she approached him and gave her the late slip. He gave her a scolding look and she took her seat. She laid her books down and sat. She surveyed the room around her some eyes on her. She laid her head down on top of her books and tried to close out the dream as well as the rest of the world. She closed her eyes and frowned inwardly.

The bell sounded in her ears loud and shrill. She sat up and gathered her books in her arms. She stood and walked from the class room. Her legs dragged her towards the lunch room. She didn't even go through the line just went strait to her empty table because everyone else were getting their food. She laid her head down on her books again closing her eyes.

"Hey where have you been?" Ell asked her sitting her trey down and sitting.

"I over slept." She replied. Ell didn't ride with her anymore. Instead she rode with her new friend. She sighed again a frown on her lips.

"Hey, what's up? You weren't in class this morning?" Asked a worried Tyler. She looked up feeling a little better just from hearing is voice. His blue eyes stared down at her as he sat next to her.

"Nothin I just over slept." She said a little toneless even to her own ears. Tyler was still staring at her as his brow creased in confusion.

"There's something else….what's wrong." She looked back to him. How could he know her so well when they had just meet not long ago.

"It's nothing I just had a nightmare last night and I can't get it out of my mind." She said tiredly. She sat up now and leaned back in her chair. Everyone was now sitting at the table looking at her with intense eyes. She smiled weakly at them waving a hand in dismissal.

"Hey, I'm fine just a nightmare." She assured them meeting their gazes. "Anyways don't forget that Adora's birthday party is tomorrow, if your still coming." She reminded them. They nodded and Tyler said.

"Of course. We are still coming." He smiled brightly at her and she could feel the returning smile of her own was bright. He made her feel…..safe….She thought to herself but how was that possible, it couldn't be she hadn't known him that long. Everyone relaxed at the table and murmurs broke out around the table.

"So is anyone else going to the dance?" Sarah asked to the table of people.

"Nope." Ell said popping the 'p' letting a grim smile etch into her mouth.

"Yeah I'm not either." Bailey admitted looking at Sarah and Kate who looked disappointed.

"Why not!?" She demanded looking at her. She smacked herself inwardly. Damn, she cursed at herself.

"Because I haven't been asked and I probably wouldn't go anyways." She said with gloom lacing her voice and a shrug lifting her shoulders.

"So are you guys still coming over today?" Ell asked Sarah and Kate. Bailey was confused not remembering that they had plans to come over. Maybe she was loosing it she thought laughing inwardly at herself. She shook her head and let her mind return to the people at the table.

"Yeah,…" Then she just drifted back into her own world before she could finish listening. The bell sounded high and piercing cutting the silence to let you know that you needed to get to class. Bailey stood with her belongings and went to her next class.

* * *

Before she knew it she was in her last class which was with Tyler. She was already in her seat. Tyler walked towards her that smile that she could never not smile at on his lips. He sat down and turned so he could see her. He leaned towards and reached is hand out catching a piece of her brown hair that was swaying around her face and placed it behind her ear. She immediately felt warmth where he had touched her skin. She let a brilliant smile stretch across her face, something she had not done all day. He smiled in response.

"So what was your nightmare about?" Tyler asked her his voice laced with curiosity. She could hear the teacher in the back of her mind, he was already heated in his lecture.

"Well I remember running through the woods, and I was terrified. Someone was chasing me. And when I stopped to catch my breath I looked up and I couldn't really see them but I saw their figure and I could tell it was a guy. And that's when I woke up." She said looking into his eyes. The nightmare didn't seem to weigh on her like it had before. She felt the same way at lunch, just whenever he is around she feels….safe….there's that word again she thought. She snapped back to Tyler who had been talking.

They continued to talk until class was over. She didn't want to be away from him because she was afraid of the terror she would feel left over from her dream. She stood as Tyler did next to her.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come over today so we can finish our assignment?" She asked him walking up the aisle towards the door. He followed her and came to stand next to her as they walked out the doors.

"Yeah I would like that." He said smiling. They walked down the busy hallway where people were running, shouting, and laughing. Her and Tyler talked about nothing of real importance just talking. He stopped before they reached the doors that would separate them because he had to walk somewhere else. She also stopped and looked into his eyes that made her head swim with more images. He kissed her cheek again and turned to walk his way. She felt as if she was dreaming.

She let her legs lead her to her car as her thoughts stayed on Tyler. She climbed in and sat there for a second just to snap back into reality. She started her car and began her return to her house. She rolled down the window and let her hair down. Her brown curls wisped and bounced around as the wind played through it and across her face and arms. She felt better as she breathed in the fresh air. She pulled into her driveway and jumped out feeling better. She felt more energized than she had this morning.

She walked into the house and quickly went upstairs changing out of her uniform and into her favorite pair of stretchy pants that were to big for her and her Breaking Benjamin t-shirt. She walked back down the stairs and walked to Adora. She grabbed her up into arms kissing her and hugging her.

"Hey mommy." Adora said smiling and kissing her on the cheek. She smiled to.

"Hey do you wanna go play outside with me?" Bailey asked her beautiful daughter. She didn't wait for her reply but walked to the door and they jogged together over to the side of the house. She put Adora down and she sat down. Adora ran over and grabbed one of her balls. They passed back and forth when Sarah, Kate and Ell who got dropped off by her friend showed up. They joined her and Adora and they all sat in a circle talking and taking turns passing the ball with Adora. They talked about the dance again. Bailey made a quick suggestion.

"Why don't we all go up to my room?" She asked grabbing up Adora in her arms and tickling her. She laughed lightly in her arms. They all walked up the stairs and Bailey turned on her CD player. Bob Marley's 'Everything's gonna be alright' played and they all started laughing as they twirled around the room dancing. Bailey still had Adora in her arms and they danced around together laughing.

After a little while Sarah and Kate had to go and Ell went to her room to do some homework. She rolled her eyes inwardly when she thought of that. The girl who wanted to say to someone who had a thick country accent 'where do you think your from you-got-a-purtty-mouth?'. She laughed at the memory. Her and Adora were now sitting on her bed together. Adora was helping her with her homework when Tyler showed up. He came up to her room and saw them there. He joined them as he sat on her bed again.

They drummed away at the assignment and finally finished it. They all three sat there together just talking. She felt very comfortable with Tyler there. It was dark now outside. And when she looked back, Adora was sitting in Tyler's lap and they were laughing. He looked so comfortable and content in that moment with her daughter sitting on his lap talking to him. She smiled and moved to sit next to them. She looked at Adora who was tired and toke her in her arms.

"I will be right back. I'm just going to put her to bed." Bailey said to Tyler and she walked out of the room and to the next down the hall. She laid Adora down and tucked her in kissing her and goodnight.

"Love you babe." She said to her walking to the door.

"Wuve you too mommy." Adora said yawning. Bailey smiled in the darkness as she closed the door and walked back to her own room where Tyler was waiting for her. Her stomach was immediately flanked with butterflies. She walked into her room and sees that Tyler was out on the balcony. She walked out and stood next to him and she stared up at the twinkling stars smiling feeling content in her soul. When she looked at him he was watching her.

"So, if you don't mind me asking. What happened to Adora's father?" He asked her shyly. She understood that he needed to understand her past. She sat down in her wicker chair as Tyler pulled the other to sit next to her. She looked over to him.

"Well, her father Lucian was a nice guy. He was never mean to me or anything just when he found out that I was pregnant he wasn't interested in sticking around. It doesn't bother me that he didn't want to be there because look what I got. I have a beautiful daughter who I love with all of my heart." She told him. She watched his face carefully not expecting was he said.

"It was his loss than. I don't understand how he could have left such a beautiful woman but I'm glad he did. Because you are here with me now. I feel so fortunate to be around you and your daughter. Adora is such a blessing I can see that." Bailey felt a tear fall from her eye as she smiled. He reached over and brushed away the tear with the padding of his thumb leaving a warm streak where he had touched her. She put her forehead to his.

"Thank you for saying that. I never expected that I would find someone who cared for me and my daughter." She told him closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked her. She felt is brow crease trying to understand her words.

"Well….my father…he left when I was little and Ell was just a baby. I always felt that it was my fault. Then when Lucian left me I thought that it was me…" She was cut off by Tyler's lips. They were pressed to hers feverishly. She felt joy and need for him fill her. She put her hands on the back of his head emursing her fingers into his hair. She pulled him closer to him as his tongue brushed against her lips asking for permission. She eagerly obliged him and opened her mouth. She was completely lost in the moment of pure happiness that flooded her. She only pulled back when they both needed air.

She smiled and leaned against him. They sat there in their happiness for a while before they realized that it was midnight. Tyler had to get home. She walked him to the door their hands intertwined. She opened the door but turned blocking him. She pulled is face to hers as they kissed again passionately. They hugged and they said their goodbyes. She stood in the doorway watching him pull out of her driveway. Her smile so big on her face, she leaned against the doorway still staring at where he had left. Utter and complete bliss washed through her and she shivered. She hugged herself tightly, she couldn't believe that she had found a guy who she felt would never leave her. She felt safe, yes that word again she thought. Safe with him and she knew that Adora liked him. She stood there staring at where he had pulled away smiling to herself in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey so yeah I wasn't expecting to write them kissing but there you go. XD I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I hope you like your brownies._

* * *

**A/N #2: **_w8ing4rain here: good eh? Well I thought there should have been more ME! XD lol. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Yet again, I own nothing. Sad but true._

**REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**-:+:-**

**C H A P T E R ' S I X**

**-:+:-**

* * *

Laughter filled Bailey's room as her, Adora and Ell were dancing around to music and laughing.

"Happy Birthday, I love you." Bailey told Adora as she grabbed her up in her arms and twirling with her. Adora laughed her little giggle showing her deep dimples that were in the same spot as Bailey's. She looked into Adora's green eyes smiling.

"I wuve you too mommy. When do I get my presents?" Adora asked with enthusiasm. She was turning two today. Bailey sat on the bed Adora cradled in her arms still.

"Soon baby. We have to wait for people to get here first okay." Bailey told her daughter hugging her tightly.

"Tyler should be here anytime." Bailey said sitting Adora on the bed next to her. She and Tyler had talked last night after he had left. Her cheeks suddenly were flushed with red remembering their kiss. He was coming over to help with the party decorations.

"I like him, he's reawy nice." Adora said jumping up and walking to Ell. Ell picked her up and they swayed together. Adora laughed and hugged Ell. Then they heard the door downstairs.

Bailey felt her heart bet quicken and her stomach twist. She stood and bounced down the stairs. Lilly, her mom was letting him in when she hit the bottom step. He walked in and she felt her heart jump into a race beating harshly in her chest.

"Sweetie. I need you to go to the store for me in a little bit okay." Lilly told her shutting the door behind Tyler who walked over and stood next to her. She looked up into his eyes and he smiled down at her.

"Okay, sure." Bailey said not looking at her mother who was walking into the kitchen.

"So, how was your night?" Tyler asked her as they kept the eye contact.

"It was good." Bailey said her cheeks were tinted with red again as she blushed. He gently touched her cheek holding his hand on her face cradling her. She smiled into his touch.

"So would you like a ride to the store?" Tyler asked her as he came to stand in front of her. Her cheek burned from his touch.

"Yes thanks." She said turning to go up the stairs smiling.

"I'll be right back, I have to tell Adora that I am leaving for a few minutes." She said looking over her shoulder, he had not moved from where he stood. She turned and walked up the stairs. She didn't have to see his eyes to know that they were trained on her watching her.

She walked into her room and walked over to Ell and Adora still dancing.

"Hey babe, I have to go out for a few minutes to get a few things for your party okay. Be good." She said kissing her on the top of her head and hugged her.

"Okay mommy, just hurry I want my presents." Adora said. Bailey laughed at her daughter's impatience. That she got from me, Bailey thought to herself. When she got down the stairs Tyler was still standing in the same spot waiting for her. She walked to the kitchen to her mom.

"So what do you need? Me and Tyler are going to go for you. Ell is going to watch Adora." Bailey said watching her mom skit around the room getting things together.

"Well you need to get the cake." Her mom said stopping to look at her.

"Okay, we'll be back soon." Bailey said walking to the door with Tyler right behind her. He opened her door for her as she walked to his car. She climbed in and waited as he walked around the car and jumped into his seat. He started the car and they left her drive way.

Her window was rolled all the way down and she had her arm fully extended out her hand swaying in the wind that blew past her. Her chocolate brown curls were being swept and twisted behind her. The wind played across her skin, she breathed in deeply. She looked down and saw that Tyler's hand was resting on the middle section that separated them. She reached her hand out and took his in hers. When she looked she saw that he was smiling at her. He wrapped his fingers around hers. They pulled into a parking place in front of the store.

"Oh I was wondering if you would mind making one more stop before he go back?" She asked Tyler her door halfway open. He looked at her smiling.

"Sure." He said getting out and walking over to her side of the car. She closed her door and their hands intertwined walking into the store.

* * *

They quickly found a beautiful cake that had pink flowers all over them. Bailey paid for it and they were out to his car. She carefully place the cake in the back seat so it wouldn't fall over. Bailey grabbed Tyler's hand again and leaned into his side as they walked across the street to the pet store. They looked around for a little while when Bailey spotted the exact one she wanted to get for Adora. It was a white Bichon puppy. She smiled as she picked up the puppy showing him to Tyler.

"So what do you think? Will Adora like him?" Bailey asked cradling the puppy to her chest. She smiled when the dog licked her on the cheek.

"Yeah, he's cute." Tyler said petting the dog.

Adora had always wanted to dog. Bailey paid for the dog and they walked back across the street to Tyler's car. Tyler stopped next to her and kissed her briefly on the lips before he slipped around to his side of the car. She held the dog as they drove back to Bailey's. When they pulled into the full driveway they realized that everyone had just arrived as they all got out of the car together. Bailey jumped out and walked over to Sarah and Kate, Tyler at her side as they held each other's hands.

"Oh my gosh look how cute he is!" Sarah said kissing and petting the dog Bailey had just bought. Kate joined in also, laughing when the dog kissed her hand.

"Hey I'm so glad that you guys could make it. Adora is looking forward to seeing you guys again." Bailey told them as they followed her into her house. She told them to go out back before jutting up the stairs Tyler behind her to hide the dog until later.

She sat on her bed as she placed the dog on her carpeted floor. Tyler sat next to her looking at her. She meet his eyes unable to break away from his intense glare. She raised her hand to place it on the side of his face. He turned his face into her hand and kissed her palm. Her heart jumped and fluttered making her breathing labored. He brung his face just an inch from her face his lips almost touching hers.

She leaned in and kissed him with need that she never knew was there. It surprised her as much as it did him. Her hands went to the back of his head pushing him to her, her fingers submerging into his hair. His hands were on her back pulling her to his body crushing them together. She let her tongue slips across his lips asking for permission and he obliged willingly and opened his mouth. She was lost in their kiss, her whole body alive in that moment. She pulled back her breath coming out in harsh wisps. She looked into his eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this." She told him his hand on her cheek.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her confused. He was waiting for her to reply staring intently into her eyes. She looked away for a second.

"Its just…I'm not so good with relationships and…I don't know if we will work out and I don't want to get hurt….and what about Adora, I have a daughter to think about." She said ranting her breathing still uneven. She looked back up and meet his eyes. They were filled with a light that she didn't understand.

"It's okay. I would never hurt your or Adora. And we will work out I can feel it." He told her. She put her forehead to his.

"How do you know?" She whispered, her voice think with emotion.

"Because I have hope." He said in a low murmur. He kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled her into him holding her. He stroked her hair and she laid there with him for a moment.

She stood and held out her hand for him to take it. They walked down the stairs and out back with the rest of the guests holding hands. Adora ran over to her holding her hands up for her to pick her up. Bailey reached down and pulled Adora into a hug.

"Hey babe, how do you like your party so far?" Bailey asked her daughter. Bailey ran her hand through her daughter's dark curls and kissed her forehead.

"It's great look at what granny got me." Adora said holding up a Barbie and a bag for its clothes and there was a Barbie house sitting on the ground next to a table.

"Wow, I really like that." She said when Ell came up to them with a girl she had never meet before.

"Hey this is Acelynn." Ell introduced her. She had short shoulder length blonde hair, and bright blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses. She was 5'7 Bailey thought looking at her. And she was very bouncy.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Bailey told Acelynn not able to shake her hand because Adora was in her arms.

"I will be right back okay you hang with Tyler for a minute okay." Bailey said handing Adora to Tyler. He reached out and grabbed her eagerly. She smiled and darted up the stairs. She grabbed the dog and slipped back down the stairs quickly. But before she reached the doors that lead out to the backyard she heard something from the living room.

She walked silently into the living room when she saw Ell and Reid kissing. Shock filled her as she did nothing but stare. Then belatedly she gasped a smile on her lips and her eyes wide in her shock. Ell quickly looked up at the sound her eyes mocking Bailey's in her shock. Ell pulled away and stood. Reid stood next to her smiling smugly. Bailey said nothing just stared. Ell turned and saw that grin on Reid's face and smacked him across the face. She stared at him and said,

"Dude! What the hell!" Ell yelled and stormed off outside. Reid followed hotly behind her his face red. She just stared at the door where they went outside. She felt a laugh bubble up into her throat. She clamped her hand over her mouth before it came out loudly. She slowly walked to the door and walked outside. When she walked out with the dog in her arms Adora squealed and jumped down from Tyler's arms. Bailey sat the dog down and Adora sat on the ground. The dog started licking her face and playing with her. Everyone laughed and watched.

"I will name him…..Caleb." Adora announced to everyone. They all busted out in roaring laughter.

"Why are you naming him Caleb?" Bailey asked Adora. She looked up at her so seriously.

"After my future husband." Adora said not changing her serious look. Bailey couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. She looked over at Caleb who was sitting with Sarah. She was bent over laughing.

When Tyler gave her a locket that he got her Bailey was surprised and thankful. Adora let him put it on her and Adora rushed over to show Bailey. It was a silver heart shaped locket with a small diamond in the middle. Adora thanked him and started playing with her toys.

The rest of Adora's party went smoothly, everyone setting around and talking. Every time Bailey looked at either Ell or Reid she wanted to laugh but kept quiet. She hadn't said anything about what she saw. It was starting to get a little late so Bailey took in the cake into the kitchen putting it in the fridge. When she turned from the fridge she saw that both Tyler and Adora had followed her. Adora came to her and stuck her hands up so she would pick her up, and she did. Tyler walked over to them placing a piece of hair behind Bailey's ear.

"Go to the dance with me." Tyler said looking into Bailey's eyes. His soft touch was warming her cheek once more. She smiled at him.

"Yes." She answered him. He smiled at her and kissed her briefly on the lips. Only for a second so she only got a quick taste of him. Then he kissed Adora on the forehead.

"I hope you had a good birthday." Tyler said talking now to Adora. She felt herself staring at him but she couldn't help it. She was mesmerized by this amazing guy that she had. That actually cared for her and better yet her daughter. She wanted to cry from the strong emotions that were surging through her but she kept them back.

"I did, but I didn't get my kiss." That pulled Bailey back to reality. She looked at Adora in her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Bailey asked her confusion creasing her brow.

"Caleb didn't give me my birfday kiss." Adora told them so serious. Bailey smiled in spite of her efforts not to. She kissed the top of her daughters head. Everyone was gone now except Tyler who was about to leave. She didn't want him to go and she didn't want this day to be over. Everything was surreal to her as if in a dream. They stood there talking and Adora feel asleep in Bailey's arms.

When he did leave they kissed again and she felt the same need for him as she did before. She quickly took Adora upstairs and went to Bailey's room. She let Adora sleep with her that night. She laid down with her and held her against her. She smiled into the dark comfort of her room. She let her mind wonder thinking of Tyler. Caleb Adora's dog was sleeping with them as well. He slept at the foot snoring loudly. She found herself drifting and suddenly she was unconscious, sleeping.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had to baby-sit by baby sister. Anyways here you go and I hope you like. XD More brownies!!!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_……well…(-.-)…hmm…(0o0)..nope…(~.~)… still own nothing. Lol_

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**-:+:-**

**C H A P T E R ' S E V E N**

**-:+:-**

* * *

Bailey was humming to herself while she was coming down the stairs carrying her dirty clothes. She threw her clothes into the washer and put some detergent and started it. Still humming she walked quietly up the stairs. She stopped at Adora's room. As quietly as she could she opened the door and eased in. Adora was having her nap. Bailey walked over to her and kneeled down beside her bed. Her dark chocolate curls were tangled about her face keeping her face hidden. Bailey smoothed the hair out of her face and pulled the covers over her. She kissed Adora and walked back out just as her phone rang.

"Hello?" Bailey said.

"Hey, what's up?" A cheery Sarah asked on the other end. She was walking to her room as she spoke.

"Nothing just cleaning." She said plopping down on her bed and laid back making her curls bounce around.

"Well….Kate and I were wondering if you and Ell wanted to come over to Caleb's and have a girls night with us." Sarah sounded very excited. She thought about that for a moment playing with her lip ring.

"Sure, that would be great." She wanted to get out of the house. It was a beautiful day and she had nothing to do. She stood and was walking to Ell's room and she and Sarah spoke.

"So what's up with you and Tyler?" Sarah asked quickly. She froze where she stood for a moment unable to speak.

"Uh…well we…kissed." She said smiling remembering his lips on hers and the heat that filled her. Then there was the need that she felt whenever he kissed her. And his eyes, deep blue…She snapped back to reality.

"And I like him a lot. So does Adora." She said now in front of Ell's room.

"Yay! I'm so glad. You have to tell me more when you get here. I'll see you soon." And with that the line went dead.

She closed her phone and shoved it in her pocket. She rapped on Ell's room not waiting for a reply and walked in. Ell was sitting on her bed with her laptop in her lap. She was reading again and listening to music.

"Hey." Bailey said grabbing Ell's attention. Ell swiftly looked up with irritation in her eyes.

"Yeah…" Ell said turning down the music a little.

"So I just got a call from Sarah and she wanted to know if you and I wanted to come over for a girls night at Caleb's." Bailey informed her. Ell clicked her tongue ring against her teeth.

"Sure." Ell said brightening. She stood form her bed and closed the laptop before setting it on her bed.

"Just get a few things and I will meet you in the car." Bailey said before turning and walking into the kitchen where her mother was.

"Hey mom, would you mind watching Adora tonight? Sarah invited Ell and I to Caleb's for a girls night." She said leaning against the counter.

"Of course, just don't have too much fun dear." Her mother laughed and started to clean again. Bailey laughed silently as she walked to her room grabbing her a few clothes, Cds and her car keys. She walked down the stairs and to the door. As she opened the door she yelled to her mother in the kitchen.

"Thanks mom, love ya. I'll call and check in with Adora." She didn't wait for a reply just closed the door behind her. She reached her car, Ell already in the passenger seat waiting. She opened her door and threw her bag into the back seat. She slid in and turned her car on. They were driving on their way to Caleb's. Ell quickly tuned to a station on the radio. She stopped when she found a song she liked.

The sun was bright over head warming Bailey's face as she drove. A slight breeze captured her curls and threw them around behind her. She quickly checked the directions Sarah had given her. They pulled into the drive way. Bailey grabbed her back form the back seat and got out of the car Ell did the same. Ell was staring at the tall elegant house that stood before them obviously impressed.

"Damn!" Ell said a smile pulling at her lips. They were greeted by Sarah and Kate at the front door. They ushered them in and they followed Sarah and Kate up the stairs. They reached a room and walked in.

"You can put your things down anywhere, and take a seat." Kate said plopping down in a chair. Bailey laid her bag down and sat next to in on the floor and crossed her legs. Ell did the same next to her. Sarah was already sitting on the bed.

"So what do we want to do first?" Sarah said looking around at them, a smile on her face. Her eyes went wide.

"I know! We can have facials and manicures. What do you say?" She was smiling at them.

"Sure sounds good." Bailey said, Ell and Kate nodded in agreement.

Sarah put some music on and everyone got situated. They were all singing with the songs from the radio and laughing when Bailey was hesitant to put the stuff on her face. When they had finished with everything they all stood around when they heard the door downstairs open and close. They looked at each other wondering who that could be. They pilled out of the door and headed for the stairs. Bailey's curiosity was gnawing at her. When she reached the stairs behind everyone she looked down as was met with a pair of smiling blue eyes. She smiled and walked down the stairs to Tyler.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Bailey said reaching Tyler and standing next to him their hands intertwined. A warmth radiated though her at his touch.

"We just stopped by." Caleb said as he wrapped his arms around Sarah.

"Why don't' we all watch a movie together?" Sarah said looking at everyone.

"But the girls get to pick, and now whining about what we chose." She said looking at the guys. Bailey looked over to Ell who was glaring heatedly at Reid and he was doing the same. She laughed inwardly at them. She knew that they liked each other but she didn't know why they didn't go for it. They all walked to the living room together. The girls congregated around the big DVD collection. Bailey's eyes went strait to a DVD that she immediately. She reached out and grabbed it. All the girls eyes widened and they gasped. It was Romeo and Juliet, the one with Leonardo Decaprio in it. They put the DVD on and they all sat together on the floor huddled together with a big box of Kleenexes in the middle of them. The guys were seated on the couch.

They watched the movie and all the girls recited a lot of it. Bailey and Ell knew almost every word because they had watched it so many times. And when they died all of them were crying and sniffling. Bailey was sitting with her knees up in front of her tear streaks down her cheeks. She smoothed them away with the back of her hand and stood because the movie was over.

She looked over and saw that all the buys were starring at them smiles on their faces. Ell quickly grabbed up a pillow and threw it at Reid who was laughing. She returned fire and there was a huge pillow fight. Bailey was hit with a pillow. She whirled around and saw a laughing Tyler. She hit him making him fall onto the couch. He reached up and grabbed her bringing her down into his lap, they were both laughing. Bailey leaned down and kissed him. The kiss quickly turned into passion as Bailey was lost in his lips she forgot that there were people standing around them. She heard someone clear their throat. She pulled back putting her forehead to his smiling.

"That's enough of that." Sarah said a smile in her voice. Bailey stood and said to them.

"I will be right back I have to call Adora." Bailey walked out of the living room to a hall way. She took her phone form her pocket. She turned when she sensed someone behind her. She turned to see Tyler standing behind her. She smiled at him as she dialed.

"Hello." Her mother answered the phone.

"Hey just checking in, what are you guys doing?" Bailey asked taking Tyler's hand in hers. He began rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb.

"We are watching SpongeBob SquarePants." She could hear Adora in the background laughing.

"Okay, I'll call again later. Love you and tell Adora I love her too." Bailey closed her phone placing it back into her pocket. She turned into Tyler's arms. He embraced her and they hugged for a long moment. She laid her head against his chest breathing in his scent. She listened to his heart beat and her own that was becoming very fast. She pulled out of his arms not wanting to and they walked back into the living room together. They stood behind the couch, his arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her close to his side. She put her arm around his back.

"Well I guess we will get going." Caleb said standing, the others followed him to the door. It was just her and Tyler in the living room. He looked down into her eyes and she pulled him into a kiss. Her need rekindled fervently and she crushed herself to him. Her hands went to his hair and one of his hands was on her back the other on the back of her head pulling her closer. Her heart was pounding in her chest almost painfully. His tongue asked permission as it glided against her lips. She opened still crushing him to her. She melted into his touch as time was lost to her along with everything else. Her thoughts swirled in her head and her body was on fire. She pulled back to breath. She smiled up at him.

"So boyfriend?…where are you off to?" She wasn't sure if he wanted to be with her but she wanted to be with him.

"So girlfriend, we are going to Pogue's house." He said smiling at her. Her heart leaped and her mind swam from knowing that they were now officially together. She smiled brightly deepening her dimples her green eyes shimmered. His reflected hers, his blue orbs sparkled at her.

'Well, I'll see you soon." She wrapped her arms around him and they hugged. She kissed him again and walked him to the front door.

"Later." He told her smiling and running to the car that was idling in the driveway with all the guys waiting for him. She shut the door and turned to see Sarah, Kate and Ell staring at her. She smiled brightly.

"So." Sarah demanded looking at her curiously.

"Well……Tyler and I are together now!" she said all the girls rushed over and they all hugged her. They were all smiling and laughing.

* * *

They were sitting on the couch together eating ice cream and chocolate watching 'The Notebook'. Bailey stood and walked to the hallway again to call Adora. She dialed and got her mother again.

"Hey mom, can I talk to Adora?" She listened as the phone was being passed around then,

"Hey mommy, whats you doin?" She smiled hearing Adora's voice.

"Hey baby, I'm watching sad movies and eating ice cream with Ell and my friends. Are having fun with grandma?" She heard Adora yawn into the phone.

"Yes, she let me play outside with Caleb. When are you coming home mommy?" She smiled into the phone.

"I'll be there before you wake up in the morning okay baby. I love you, goodnight." She leaned against the wall.

"Night mommy, I wuve you too." She turned the phone off and flipped it closed. She shoved it in her pocket as she walked back into the living room sitting back down in her seat next to Ell. When the movie was over they all went up stairs and got ready for bed. Bailey put her seat pants and Breaking Benjamin t-shirt on and laid down. She quickly fell asleep while remembering her kiss with Tyler and that they were now do her wonder together. She drifted soundlessly not really dreaming until it crept up on her.

_Her breathing was labored coming in to her chest in gasps. Fear and adrenalin was making her feet run faster. The cold air striking at her skin coldly as she ran. She could feel the cold earth beneath her bare feet. She looked back over her shoulder afraid to find her assailant but afraid she wouldn't. Her wide eyes scanned all around her as she stumbled her way to a tree the trees shadowed everything casting dark shadows all around her. She put her hand on it leaning into her hand. She brung her other hand up to her chest trying to pull air into her lungs. She heard that laugh that rang deep into her bones making her shutter. She looked around at her surroundings trying to figure out where she was. Then suddenly there they were. She snapped her head up at their laughter that sent chills down her spine. They were standing in the shadows, she was unable to see him fully. She could see his outline but nothing else. He started to draw closer as she tried to hold back the bile that rose in her throat. She swallowed profusely fear gnawing at her now tired brain._

She came abruptly awake sweat shining on her forehead. She focused her thoughts and slowed her breathing. She knew she had had that dream before. She wondered why she was having it again. She ran though her memories of the dream and couldn't make scene of it. She looked around the room, shadows casted long and mysterious all around her. She laid back down forcing the dream from her mind and tried to relax back into sleep. Sleep came fast and she drifted again but this time she didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: **_So yeah sorry I didn't update yesterday. But here you go, hope you like. Brownies for you guys. XD_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I truly own nothing…..DAMN!….lol ;P_

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**-:+:-**

**C H A P T E R ' E I G H T**

**-:+:-**

* * *

She was outside with Adora pushing her on the swing. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly bathing them in light. A light breeze played against her skin making a shiver slide down her spine. The looked around at the place she had come to love. So many new and great memories so wash away the old. She smiled and looked down at Adora who was smiling down at Caleb jumping around next to her feet. Still smiling their dimples profound and deep on their faces.

Adora looked up at Bailey her beautiful green eyes shining with love for her. She rubbed her hand down Adora's curls smoothing them out. Bailey sighed contently to herself, the only thing that was not here to make her day complete was Tyler. She still couldn't believe that they were together, that he wanted both her and Adora in his life. She kissed Adora on the top of her head and continued to push her in the swing.

She heard a car pull into the drive way but she couldn't see them. She wondered who it was. She shrugged it off and kept pushing Adora, then she heard his voice. She smiled and turned to him, she watched Caleb run over to him and jump around his feet. She looked up and was immediately drawn into his blue eyes. She noticed that they were a bright blue with just a hint of grey around the pupil. She couldn't look away, she just kept staring as a smile broadened across his face. She smiled in response unable to help it, it had become a reaction whenever she saw him.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Tyler said reaching them he came to her and kissed her briefly on the lips. She wished that the kiss could have lasted longer but Adora was just a foot from where they stood.

"Hey, we are playing, it's a really beautiful day today we couldn't help ourselves. What are you doing?" She asked him turning to pick Adora up from her swing.

"Reid and I were just coming over to see if you and Ell wanted to come to Nicky's with us tonight." She grinned and took his hand.

"Well I know that I would love to." Bailey told him holding his hand in hers in front of her. Adora smiled and put her hand on theirs. Bailey and Tyler looked at each other and she smiled down at her. Tyler patted her on the head and smiled at her. They walked to the house together with Caleb bouncing around behind them. They walked in and they walked up to her room. Tyler and Adora walked in front of her holding hands, Adora trusted Tyler and Bailey was grateful for that. As she passed Ell's room she heard arguing. She laughed quietly at Ell and Reid and stepped into her room.

"So, Ell and I will be following you and Reid to Nicky's?" She asked him walking to her closet looking through her clothes hoping to find something cute.

"Yeah that's fine. You go ahead and get ready I will sit with Adora." He told her smiling. She walked to where he sat on her bed and place a quick but passionate kiss on his lips. She smiled when she felt his heart start to race under hand that was on his chest.

"I'll be back in a few." She told him laughing over her shoulder. She saw that there was passion and something else in his eyes as she walked into the bathroom.

She turned the water on stepped into the shower. She let the water do its magic working the kinks out of her back. She wrapped herself in a towel as she got out of the shower. She wiped the mirror with the edge of her towel. She blow dried her dark hair, it naturally curled on its own. She put on a pair of grey stretchy pants and a shirt that said 'Team Edward' on it.

She returned to her room to see Tyler and Adora sitting on the floor playing cards. She walked to her closet and quickly looked through them. She found her red halter dress that fell to her mid thighs and tied around her neck. She would never have seen herself in something like this but she felt adventurous tonight. She picked up her black heels that she had only worn once. She turned hiding her things and went to the bathroom again.

She put the sexy dress on and then her shoes. They were black with heels and they tied around her ankles. She put on matching earrings and necklace. Her necklace was a cross on a black string, her earrings were crosses as well. She put her makeup on like always. She did her eyes in a smokey effect and some sheer lip gloss. She brushed through her long curls leaving them down and swaying against her back. She ran her tongue over her lip ring as she stepped back so she could see herself in the mirror.

She smiled as she walked out of the bathroom and into her bed room once again. This time neither Tyler or Adora were there but she heard their voices, they were downstairs. She walked down the stairs and into the living room. She saw that Tyler had Adora in his lap sitting next to Ell and Reid who were sitting on the couch. She walked into the room saying,

"So are you guys ready?" She looked around and saw that they all were just staring at her. She felt heat rise into her cheeks as she blushed.

"What? Does it look bad?" She asked a twinge of embarrassment twisting her gut. Tyler rose sitting Adora on the couch and walked in front of her. He smiled at her as they were finally eye to eye because of her shoes, she smiled back.

"You look….amazing." He struggled with the word. She blushed a deeper red.

"Thank you…I think. You don't look half bad yourself." She said looking him over for the first time. He was wearing fitting jeans and a button down shirt with it unbuttoned at the to showing just a hint at his muscular chest. She could smell his musky cologne, she loved the smell of him.

"Lets go." Tyler said looking back to Reid and Ell who stood. Bailey walked over to the couch crouching down in front of Adora.

"Hey, I'm going out with Tyler tonight for a little while. I love you and I will be back later but I promise that I will call you okay." She kissed Adora and hugged her.

"I'll be okay mommy, go have fun. Tyler said he would take care of you." She saw Adora glance up at Tyler and then back to her. She hugged her again and stood.

"Love you babe." She waved.

"Love you mommy." Adora said getting up and going to the kitchen where her grandma was. She grabbed her keys from her purse that she had slung over her shoulder. She slid in the car and started it quickly, Ell was already in next to her fiddling with the radio. They laughed together when she found 'Girls just wanna have fun' and turned it up loudly. They were singing and laughing when the pulled into a parking spot next to Tyler. They were still laughing as they got out of the car.

Tyler was next to her as she shut her car door. Ell and Reid walked in ahead of them. They slowly walked towards the doors. She stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands went to her waist holding her gently to him. She smiled into his lips and pulled back.

"So thank you for saying that to Adora." She told him kissing his jaw line. He shivered under her kiss.

"She is a special little girl, I'm really glad that I have to chance to know her and you." He said cupping her face with his hand. She grabbed his hand and walked to the doors. They walked in and she immediately went stiff. She saw that a lot of people were staring at her. Her cheeks burned from the blush tenting her cheeks a rose red. Tyler squeezed her hand and they walked over to were the other guys sat.

"Hey guys." Bailey said to all of them. They looked up at her and stared. Sarah and Kate were the ones who talked.

"Wow, you look sexy." Sarah said grinning widely. She laughed and felt some of her worry ease.

"Yeah girl, look at you." Kate told her matching Sarah's grin. She sat down and Tyler sat next to her wrapping his arm around her waist. She put her hand on his knee. They sat there talking about nothing really, she was to lost in Tyler's embrace and his eyes. She stood smoothing down her dress.

"I'll be right back, I'm thirsty." She told them before walking away towards the bar. She was almost there when she heard a familiar voice. One that she never wanted to hear again.

"Well don't you look like the big whore tonight." Aaron said walked up next to her. He had a scary grin etched into his face. 'SHITSHITSHIT!!!' she chanted in her head. She saw pure hatred in his eyes as they board into her. She flinched a little when he walked even closer.

"What the hell do you want Aaron?" She asked him irritation laced her words. She didn't want to go through this again. She was having such a great night with Tyler, this was the last thing she needed.

"Don't be like that, I know you want me." He said to her acid in his voice. She looked away from him and started to walk again towards her destination. He stepped in front of her blocking her way.

"Back off Aaron, I'm not in the mood." Bailey took a step back because her hands were shaking with the effort not to hit him again.

"Don't be such a bitch." He said reaching out to her. She pulled back to feel a body behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Tyler, Reid and Ell once again behind her.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked looking her in the eyes. She sighed inwardly thankful for the intervention.

"Nothing, Aaron was just walking by that's all." Bailey said hoping to avoid a fight. She could still salvage the night but of course the universe was moving against her tonight.

"Look bitch I still owe you for hitting me the other night." He tried to grab her again but Tyler and Reid stepped in between her and Aaron. She stepped back next to Ell and they grabbed each others hands. She didn't want Tyler to get in a fight because of her. Tyler and Reid were both smiling standing there in front of Aaron.

"Why don't we settle this with a friendly game of pool." Reid said grinning. They started walking to the pool tables. Good, at least there wasn't going to be a fight she thought to herself.

She walked with Ell over to where they were playing pool and stood leaning against the table watching the game. Bailey understood how the game worked and the goal. She watched them and as the game went on she found that Tyler and Reid were really good, but Aaron and his friend were starting to catch up. It was Reid's turn and she watch him get the pool stick ready aiming it just right but when she looked back up to his face she saw that his eyes were black. She blinked rapidly shaking her head as if to dispel the image thinking she was going crazy. She rubbed the back of her neck and leaned over to Ell.

"Hey…uhm, okay don't think I'm crazy but watch Reid's eyes okay." Bailey whispered to Ell. Who in return looked at her as if she were insane. Maybe she was she thought looking back to the game. It was Reid's turn again and she watched carefully and when his eyes went black again she froze where she stood.

Ell grabbed her hand they headed for the door not saying anything to Tyler or Reid who looked after them worry written on their faces. They reached the door and stood outside leaning against the wall. She breathed in the nigh air deeply trying to figure out things in her head. Everything seemed to just swirl around not making sense. She couldn't understand the image in her head.

"What the hell? I don't understand what I just saw, do you? I mean you saw that too didn't you?" Bailey said turning to Ell babbling a little hysteria bubbling in her voice. Ell was just staring out at nothing in front of her, she looked to be in shock. Bailey put her hand on her sisters shoulder and shock her lightly.

"Hey are you alright? Can we both be going crazy?" Ell looked up at her then with thinking eyes.

"What did we just see?" Ell asked her cocking her head to the side and wringing her hands.

"I honestly don't know. I know that we both can't be going crazy or insane whatever the hell it is at the same time." She breathed in deeply to calm herself. She exhaled and leaned back against the brick wall again. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms. She hadn't brung a jacket and the little dress she had on didn't really cover her. A chill ran through her causing her to shiver. Then she looked up to see Tyler and Reid walking over to them. She squeezed Ells hand making her look up as well. They both stood there not really sure what to do.

"Hey what happened, are you guys okay. You just ran out of there not saying anything." Tyler said now standing in front of them looking at her assessing if she was harmed.

"Well…..uhm…I'm not quiet sure what happened. I mean one moment were standing there and I'm watching you guys play pool and the next I look up to see Reid's eyes black. I thought that I was just going insane but then I made Ell look too, to see if she would see it to. And she did, we both saw his eyes black. What the hell is going on?" Bailey had said all in one breath and now gasped in a deep breath. She stood there waiting for them to tell her that her and Ell were both crazy and that they would be okay. But all she got was them exchange a brief worried look.

A small amount of fear and worry wash through her and she stared at the guy who had been the source of so much happiness. Adora had liked him and trusted him. She wanted to cry for ever letting a guy in her life, to just turn around and tear her heart out. She calmed herself which took a great effort on her part. This whole time she was staring down at her hands. She finally looked up again hoping that her feelings weren't easily read on her face. Tyler was still standing there not looking at her but into the darkness that was off to their right. Reid was not standing where he had been, she looked around but didn't see him.

She felt numb, and she didn't notice when her legs started carrying her towards the darkness that was starting to consume the area all around her. She let her legs take her around the corner not knowing what to do. She couldn't mask her fear and pain that ripped through her now as silent tears fell down her cheeks. She kept walking unknowingly into the dark night that gave no break just bleak shadows everywhere you look.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yay another chapter! I hope you like. I can't wait to write more. Lots of twists and turns to come in this story. XD_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Yes you are right! 0o0!!!!!! ….but I unfortunately don't own the sexy men that are in this story. XD. Thanks for reading._

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-:+:-**

**C H A P T E R ' N I N E**

**-:+:-**

* * *

The numbness she had felt slipped away allowing her emotions to overwhelm her again. She stopped and leaned against the wall in the ally breathing heavily. She didn't understand anything that was buzzing around in her mind. She felt immensely tired and consumed by her raw emotions. The night was cold and she hugged herself not sure what to do next. She could hear foot steps coming towards her but she didn't look up. Then she heard his voice low and worried.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked her. She looked up her curls bouncing around her head.

"I'm fine..I…" She had no words. She felt dizzy with the effort to keep her mind where she was and still remembering when they were in Nicky's. She looked around her and then to the sky, the stars twinkled at her unchanging and unaffected. She felt as if everything was crumbling and yet everything was still the same.

"I'm going to explain, just come with me to Caleb's okay. We will all explain everything." He held his hand out to her. She stared at his hand, and even after everything she still felt safe with him. She looked back up to his eyes there were smoldering into hers telling her that it was okay.

"Okay." She breathed in a whisper. She took his hand and automatically felt better. As if she could breathe again. He lead her out of the ally and back to her car. Caleb and the rest of the guys were already in Tyler's car waiting for him. Ell was in Bailey's waiting for her. She ran her fingers through her curls and walked to her car and slid in. She started the car and followed Tyler as they drove down the road.

"So…." Bailey started to say but her words fell. She glanced over at her younger sister and back to the road.

"So." Ell answered. She let a sigh escape her lips and fidgeted with her lip ring.

"I wish I knew what was going on. Ugh……I don't know." She kept her eyes on the road putting on all of her concentration on driving. She tried not to let her mind wonder. The night was dark. There was no moon but stars. They had finally arrived at Caleb's and she pulled into the driveway behind Tyler. She laid her head back against her seat and breathed in deeply. Ell grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"It's going to be okay." Ell said. Bailey lifted her head and looked at her. She could tell that Ell truly believed that. And Bailey felt better Ell had such faith in this.

They got out of the car into the cold night air. She was rubbing her hands up and down her arms. They walked side by side to the door, the guys had already gone in. Ell knocked on the door and Pogue was there. He opened the door and took them to the living room. There they were all sitting there waiting patiently. Bailey sat down on the couch next to Ell.

"Well, what you saw tonight was a power we each posses." There was a thick silence for a moment.

"But how is that possible?" Bailey asked her voice soundly oddly numb.

"We inherit it from out fathers. Only the first born males get the power. We get a taste of it at 13 and ascend which is where we get our full power at 18. The power is highly addictive and if you use to much you age rapidly." Caleb was looking around the room when he finished glaring momentarily at Reid.

Bailey rubbed the back of her neck still not sure what to say. She understood most of what Caleb at said but she didn't understand how it was possible. People with magical powers…okay. Bailey thought a laugh wanting to bubble out of her mostly the hysteria. Ell spoke from her side a grin stretched across her face.

"Shit! I wish I would have known sooner. That's awesome, and sexy." Ell said laughing a little. Reid laughed from his seat across form them. The tension eased somewhat in the room.

Tyler stood and walked over to her is hand out stretched to her. She took it quickly this time. He guided her to the hallway he stopped and she put her back against the wall. He rubbed his big hands up and down her arms and then placed on hand on her cheek. She sighed and looked into his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you so many times but, I couldn't. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." He looked away from her then for a moment. He looked back to her and tucked some hair behind her ear. She smiled up at him.

"I love you." He said his blue eyes piercing into her. She felt shock rock through her body at his words. She couldn't believe he had said them. She hadn't known him long but yet she felt so safe with him, like everything was okay and would be fine.

"And I love Adora." He said placing a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and grabbed his hand afraid that if she let go of him that he would disappear and she would find that none of this had happened. She looked into his eyes a frown forming on his lips, the lips she had thought about so many times.

"I…I love you." She said almost inaudible, putting her hand on his face. He leaned into her touch. He smiled down at her.

"I love you so much and I can't believe that I have found you. You who loves me and my daughter. I am so fortunate to have you." She said to him kissing his cheek. He pulled her into a hug. She tightly hugged him back. She pulled back and they kissed. Their lips moving together in their passion. She put her arms around his neck never wanting this to stop. She pulled him deeper into their kiss. His hands went around her waist. He pulled back smiling and placed his cheek against hers. She couldn't believe that this night had happened. Her heart was beating painfully in her chest. Now it seemed that those fears that she had felt just earlier were so stupid. She loved this man and better yet her loved her back and he loved her daughter. What more could she ask for.

"Come on, the guys are probably about ready to come look for us." Tyler told her grabbing her hand their fingers intertwining and pulling her towards the living room a smile on his face.

They reached the living room and Tyler went to the couch bringing Bailey in his lap he was holding onto her like a life line. She liked that, and hoped that he would never let her go. She looked over at Ell who was arguing again with Reid. She laughed aloud now easily. Tyler was stroking her arm, she felt so content in that moment. She looked around the room with new eyes and she liked what she saw. And when she looked into Tyler's eyes she saw love. Love that was for her. Tyler's laugh rumbled through him making her bounce slightly. She loved the sound of his laugh. She didn't want to but she knew that it was getting late and she wanted to get home and check on Adora.

She stood and said to Ell.

"Come on Ell, it's late and we need to get going." Ell looked up at her and nodded. Tyler followed behind her closely and pulled her against him when Ell was walking out to the car.

"I'll call you tonight." Bailey said smiling into his lips and kissed him briefly.

"Yeah, you better." Was Tyler's reply and kissed her back. They hugged again before Bailey pulled back.

"Goodnight. I love you." She loved saying those words to Tyler. They were completely true.

"I love you. Goodnight" He smiled at her and she waved as she ran to her car. When she jumped into her car and started it up she looked back to the doorway. Tyler was still standing there smiling. She pulled out and started her drive home.

"So what happened when you and Tyler snuck off together?" Ell said curiosity lacing her words. Bailey smiled.

"He said he loved me and that he loved Adora. How did I get to be so fortunate?" Bailey asked her beloved sister. Ell turned toward her in her seat.

"Yeah I don't know." She joked and they both laughed. Bailey sighed loudly. It was a content sigh.

"I can't believe you said that it was sexy." Bailey told her with disbelief. She glanced over at her. Ell was grinning.

"Well it is. Can you believe it a bunch of hot guys have powers. Hey that's every girls dream. Well definitely mine." She laughed.

"Well I think it's just Reid that is your dream." Bailey said laughin.

"Oie! Reid is a pain in my ass and … he just so happens to have a sexy body…and sexy eyes…" Ell was grinning madly. They both laughed.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Bailey asked serious now.

"I don't know….it needs timing and all that." Ell told her looking out the windshield. They pulled into their driveway and she turned off the car. Bailey got out and walked to the he front door. She smiled as she walked into her home Ell right behind her.

She walked quickly up the stairs and into Adora's room. She quietly opened her door and slipped in. She closed the door behind her and went to Adora. She was deeply asleep her brown curls fanned out around her head. Bailey kissed her child's cheek and sat down in a chair next to her bed. She sat there for a while just thinking to herself in the comfort of the darkness in Adora's room. She listened to her daughter's even breathing. The regular noise calmed her and she stood. She placed another kiss on Adora's cheek and said aloud.

"Love you kid o. Goodnight." She walked out closing the door behind her and walked to her own room.

She turned the light on and went to her closet. She put on her new black stretchy pants she had just bought and her t-shirt that said jack denials on it. She grabbed the phone and went out on her balcony and sat in her wicker chair. The cool night breeze played with her hair causing it to whip about her face. She curled up in her chair and dialed Tyler's number.

"Hello." Tyler said. She smiled into the phone.

"Hey." She answered.

They talked for a while about anything and everything. She could talk to him all night. It was well into the morning when Tyler said.

"Well I need to get some rest and so do you. Go to bed. I love you." She smiled and hugged herself.

"Okay, I do need my beauty rest. I love you." She hung up the phone and went to her bed after closing the balcony doors and turning the light out. She stared into the dark night that surrounded her. She still couldn't believe everything. Tyler loved her and she loved him.

She hoped to have a good dream but what came after drifting to sleep was the same nightmare that she had had a lot. She still didn't understand any of it. The overwhelming fear, the consuming guilt. What was going on here.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay I know that this chapter is short but bare with me here. Anyways I hope you like. More brownies!!!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything other than the things you don't recognize. _

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**-:+:-**

**C H A P T E R ' T E N**

**-:+:-**

* * *

Ell slowly sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes. She yawned and stretched. She wanted to go back to sleep but she had to get ready for school.

"Ugh." She sighed loudly getting up from her bed and jumping into the shower. She let the steaming water wake her up.

She blow-dried her hair and went to her room still wrapped in her towel. She rummaged through her clothes getting her uniform. She grimaced as she put it on. She hated her ugly uniform. She walked over to her mirror and changed her tongue ring to a bright pink. She put her make up on, a little darker today because she just felt like it. She smiled at herself in the mirror and grabbed her book back as she slipped on her shoes.

"And we march to the feared gates of Hades." Ell said walking out of her room and into the hall.

"Hey! Are you ready? Lets go." Ell yelled for Bailey. She wasn't in a rush to get to school. But she wanted to get through it as quick as possible. Then her cell phone rang. It was her favorite song by Otep 'Perfectly Flawed', she listened for a minute before answering.

"_You're perfectly flawed. You're perfectly incomplete, a work in progress imperfections make you unique"_

"Hello." She said with a sigh.

"Hey bitch." Acelynn said. Acelynn was her friend. She was short, skinny, and had blond hair. She was always so damn hyper.

"Hey, whats up?" Ell asked as she walked downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Ugh nothin, that's the problem." She could hear Acelynn laughin. It was pretty dull around here she thought.

"I know what you mean. Its so fucking boring around here." She was looking through the frig looking for something. She gave up quickly and grabbed a bottle of water. She took a drink and sat it on the counter and leaned against it.

"Hey I hope you don't mind but I can't take you to school this morning." Ell sighed internally.

"No its fine I'll just get a ride with Bailey." She rubbed the back of her neck and played with the lid of her water.

"Shit! I gotta go. I'll see you at school." The line went dead and she shoved her phone in her bag. She stood and grabbed her water and headed for the door. Just then Bailey was there behind her.

"Hey I'm gonna ride with you this morning kay." Ell said opening the front door.

"Sure no problem." They walked to the car together.

She walked around to her side and slide in. She watched as Bailey jumped in and started the car. She looked hyper and happy Ell thought.

"So, did you get laid or what?" Ell asked her older sister. It had been a while since she had seen her sister like this. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion wondering what it was.

"No!" Bailey said shock in her eyes. Ell started to laugh but thought better of it.

"Well then what?" Ell kept her eyes on Bailey watching her carefully. She clicked her tongue ring against her teeth.

"Well…last night…Tyler told me he loved me." Ell's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. Wow, she thought to herself.

"And…" She pressed for more. She didn't have much patience, she fidgeted as she sat there.

"And he said that he loved Adora, and…I told him that I love him too." Bailey was smiling from ear to ear. Ell couldn't help but think of Reid. She really like him and they had fun together. She thought that he was sexy as hell with his smoldering eyes and blonde hair in his eyes. She even liked the way he always played with his fingerless gloves. And the fact that he was the bad boy type just added on for her. She pictured his face in her mind. She quickly snapped back to reality and blinked.

"I'm so happy for you." Ell told her smiling at her.

"Oh, and we are going to the dance together, I don't know if I told you or not." Ell looked over at her sister as they pulled into a parking spot at school.

"Damn." She dragged the word out. She wanted to go to the dance too but she was waiting for Reid to ask her. If he was going to ask her she thought. She got out of the car swiftly throwing her bag strap over her shoulder. She walked into the school and spotted Reid. She quickly made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. She smiled into his mouth. He smiled in return.

"So sexy what are you up to?" Ell played with him. He rolled his eyes but kept the smile in his lips.

"Nothin just needed to talk to you." He told her playing with his gloves. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"What….did you do some thing bad?" Ell said not sure what was going to come out of his mouth.

"What! Why would you fuckin think that?" He asked her. She lifted her eyebrow at him.

"Well, I never know with you?" She teased him.

"Besides, I'm usually right when it comes to you." She laughed then, they drifted down the hall way together.

"What the fuck ever." He told her and stopped. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"What?" Ell said anger lacing her words.

"I just wanted to ask you something Damnit." He told her his eyes smoldering again making her sigh internally.

"Then ask." Ell said a little sharper than she intended.

"Well I was but you side tracked me. Now! I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me." Ell felt her mouth drop open and her eyes bulge slightly. She couldn't speak, there were no words coming out of her mouth. She just stared into his eyes. She could tell that he was get angry because she was making him wait for an answer. She shook her head and smiled.

"Yes, I would like that. It took you fuckin long enough. DAMN!" She smiled at him. Her heart fluttered, she was going to the dance with Reid. Reid who was sexy, and gorgeous, and damn….she thought. She quickly pulled him in and kissed him passionately. Their lips moved together as they got lost in the kiss. Then the sharp ugly ring of the bell sounded and they both pulled back. He stuck his hand out and she twined her hand with his. They walked down the hall together and Ell couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

She went to her class reluctantly and thought about nothing but Reid. She was in her own world for her next two classes. She could not say what they teachers had lectured about or if there were many people in her class besides her. Her mind was swirling with images of Reid and the fact that he had asked her to the dance, she couldn't believe it. Then the bell for lunch rang and she snapped back to reality. She gathered her things and headed for lunch were Reid was. She smiled as she left her class room.

She drifted through the halls and finally go to the lunch room. She spotted Bailey and they walked through the line together to get their food. She guessed Bailey picked up on her good mood.

"So, what's with the smiles and the jitteriness?" Bailey asked her with her eyebrow up a good inch. She looked over at her.

"Nothin." An evil grin pulled the corners of her lips up.

"Oh really….I think there is." Bailey said turning to look at her.

"Nothin just….Reid asked me to the dance" She said casually.

"What!?" Bailey half screeched. Ell chuckled darkly and ran her tongue ring against her lips.

"Yeah this morning. I still can't believe it." Ell said grabbing her tray of food.

"Shit." Was all that Bailey said. They walked to their lunch table together in silence. Ell sat next to Reid who was already at the table. She put her tray in front of her and looked over at him. His eyes were boring into hers. She smiled at him and started eating her food.

"So we still need to make plans to go dress shopping since we are all going." Bailey said winking at Ell and smiling. Sarah and Kate stared wide eyed at Ell and Reid. Ell felt heat rising into her cheeks.

"Yeah…" Ell said shoving some food in her mouth because she didn't know what else to say. She chewed slowly not in any hurry to be the center of attention.

Lunch went on with talk of the dance and other things. She and Reid were walking out of the lunch room. They both stopped and stood against the wall. She looked into his eyes and smiled. She went to him and leaned against him. She kissed from his ear to his collar bone. She felt him shiver under her touch. She smiled and kissed his neck, then his chin and finally his mouth. She could feel his need for her growing and she smiled into his mouth. She let a giggle pass from her lips and she pulled back.

"I gotta go to class." Ell said with a sigh. "You should come over later." She added hopping.

"Sure." Was all he said. She walked silently to her next class smiling brightly unable to stop it. She sat down at her usual desk and was instantly lost in her thoughts.

She was sitting there her head swirling with the remembrance of Reid's lips on hers. Then the next thing she knew it school was over. She was glade. She grabbed her bag and sling over her shoulder and went to the parking lot. She quickly found Acelynn standing next to her car.

"Hey." Ell called waving at her friend. She smiled and walked next to her.

"Do you mind to ride with me? I have to pick something up quickly before I drop you off at your house." Ell felt her eyes narrow in wonder of what she needed but shrugged it off.

"Sure, so where are we going?" Ell asked her. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and it wiped her hair into her face and sent a chill down her spine. She hugged herself as she slide into the passenger side seat.

"I just need to pick something up for my mom." She shrugged and looked out of the window.

They were driving out of the parking lot and Ell reached for the stereo and found a song she liked. She smiled as she sang along as did Acelynn. They were both laughing when the song ended. A leaf flew in the car, they were flying all around the car as they drove over them. Ell threw it out of her window and looked around her. They had been driving for a while and she didn't know exactly where they were she quickly rolled up her window. Another song had come on and Acelynn was singing, Ell joined in and they were laughing and singing when all of a sudden Ell saw a car in her peripheral vision and gasped, it was coming strait for them.

She braced herself for the impact and as the cars collided she could hear a high painful sound. It was the cars metal fusing from the force of the hit. The car was knocked sideways and Ell felt her head smack against her window, she could hear a crack. Her breathing was coming in gasps her eyes shifting around her and she could feel blood snaking down her head and covered her shoulder. The car came to a stop and everything was silent.

The only thing she could hear was her uneven breathing and her erratic heart beating painfully in her chest. She felt for her door handle and she noticed that her hands were shaking. She opened her door and stood. She ran around to Acelynn's side afraid of what she would see. She felt tears sting her eyes and run down her cheeks. She leaned down and saw Acelynn unconscious. She had blood on the side of her face. She felt for a pulse and was relieved when she found a slow steady pulse. She got her phone out and dialed nine-one-one.

"Hello, nine-one-one emergency operator how may I help you?" Ell breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes me and my friend have been in a accident, someone hit us I…" She was cut off by the operator.

"Calm down, now tell me where you are." She was getting aggravated.

"I'm not sure…I.." She looked around her franticly to find a sign to tell her where she was but saw none.

"Okay, now tell about your friend is she okay?" Ell toke a deep breathe trying to steady herself. Her head was hurting badly.

"She is unconscious but I felt her pulse…there was blood running from her head…" Ell reached out and leaned against the car. She was feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

"Okay there will be an ambulance there shortly, I have tracked you down on my screen. Now, I need you to stay on the phone with me miss."

She put one hand on her knee and leaned forward. She tried to slow her breathing. Her head was throbbing and she was feeling everything start to slip away. The wind stung her eyes as it wiped past her. She blinked rapidly trying to stay focused.

"Miss, are you there?" She heard the voice on her phone but couldn't answer.

She stood up and started dragging her legs to Acelynn. But half way there her legs just stopped. She dropped her phone and was unable to move. She felt more tears stream from her eyes and she thought of Reid. She could see his face in her memories. She remember their kiss just earlier that day. Then without her permission her body gave out beneath her and she collapsed on the ground. She still saw Reid's face but then everything went black and she was drifting in darkness. She tried to will herself back to consciousness but she couldn't find the strength. She was being dragged under and she thought that she would never resurface. Then so quickly it was all over.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay don't hate me, sorry about being so late with the chapter. My computer is messing up really badly. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy and take some brownies. XD_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my made up characters. XD_

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

-:+:-

**C H A P T E R ' E L E V E N**

**-:+:-**

* * *

He mindlessly pulled at his fingerless gloves as he sat next to Caleb on Bailey's couch. His blue eyes were staring unseeing out the window. His mind was miles away thinking of Ell. About their kiss and how her touch would linger on his skin. But he was getting aggravated, she had said she wanted him to come over but she was not here. Reid ran a hand through his blond hair and sigh inwardly to himself. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch.

"Hey, is something wrong?" He looked up at the voice and saw Bailey. He cocked his head to one side.

"No." He looked around the room and started pulling at his gloves again.

He struggled to listen to the conversation next to him but gave up quickly. He could only think of Ell, he felt as if something was wrong. She hadn't called him at all since he last saw her in the hallway and she usually called him.

He took his phone out to study the screen. There were no calls or text messages. He shoved his phone back in his pocket hastily. Shit! He cursed quietly to himself. He was getting anxious and worried. He took a deep breath mentally smacking himself. Then the phone rang and brung him from his thoughts. He sat up and looked at Bailey who was answering the phone and he listened to what she said.

"Hello." She said quickly, he watched her face carefully.

"Yes I'm Bailey Tate." She looked confused. He listened more intently leaning forward a little more.

"WHAT!…..is….is she okay!?" She had shock and fear in her eyes and on her face. His heart started racing in his chest. He knew something was wrong, he balled his hands into fists on his knees.

"Yes….thank you." He watched her silently hang up the phone. Tyler had his arms around her comforting her. She turned quickly to stare at Reid, her eyes still wide with shock.

"Its Ell." She breathed at him tightening her hold on her daughter. He felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach, all of his air was knocked out of his lungs. He struggled silently to breathe again. His mind started swirling immediately with thoughts of the worst things that could have happened. He shook his head dispelling the thoughts and looked back to Bailey who had tears flowing down her cheeks and hugged Adora to her.

"What it is?" He asked her trying to be calm but his hands were starting to shake.

"She….she was…in an …accident. She is at the hospital." Bailey turned into Tyler. His jaw was rigid as he bit down so hard that it hurt his teeth. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate, he had to get to her to touch her and make sure she was okay.

"Lets go. Baby boy, I'll drive your car, you can take Bailey and Adora okay." Tyler nodded at him. Reid stood and the rest his brothers followed silently. He almost ran to the car and jumped in just giving the others seconds to get in before he drove off in his haste.

"Look, she is gonna be okay." Pogue was saying to him. He really hoped that she would be. He just concentrated on the road and sped up.

It seemed like to long when they finally got there. He quickly got out of the car slamming his door and ran through the emergency doors everyone behind him. He and Bailey went to the front desk.

"Where is Elspeth Tate?" Bailey asked quickly holding Adora to her chest. He glared at the woman behind the desk as she took what seemed an eternity looking though stuff. He started tapping his fingers on the counter his aggravation growing with each second.

"Ah here we are. She is just coming out the back room. The doctor will be with you shortly." She said and motioned them toward the waiting room.

He growled but stocked off into the waiting room he quickly sat looking around him. It had light blue walls and uncomfortable chairs, not very welcoming. He bounced his leg and tugged at his fingerless gloves again. Finally when he had enough he stood and started pacing in the little space and ran a hand thought his hair. He hated not being able to see her, to hold her in his arms.

He leaned against a wall and punched the wall. He sighed and went back to pacing. He looked at the clock and it seemed that the hands did not move at all. As if time had stopped and every second that past seemed like forever. He didn't care that everyone in the waiting room was staring at him. You better be alright he thought to himself. Then to his immense relief a doctor stepped into the room.

"Elspeth Tate?" He asked looking around the room. He saw Bailey quickly get up and go to stand in front of him clutching Adora as if she was her life line.

"I'm Bailey Tate her sister. Is she alright?" He walked over and stood next to Bailey and glared at the doctor.

"Yes she is going to be fine. We had to have her head x-rayed to make sure that there was no concussion or internal bleeding in her brain but we saw none. She collapsed from loss of blood. She has a minor cut on her head but she is going to be fine." He finished with a smile. It made Reid want to punch him.

"Can we go in and see her?" Bailey asked with fresh tears streaming down her face. Tyler was right behind her now holding her and Adora against him.

"Yes but only one at a time." He said and then left. He felt a weight being lifted off of him but the fear and anger didn't leave. It wouldn't until he saw that she was okay with his own eyes. He nodded to Bailey and let her go in first. He sat down in a chair and tried not to fidget.

He waited what felt like hours. His brothers just sat around not really saying anything. The silence was so profound that his ears rang. His gut twisted as his mind yet again ran through the worst scenarios.

He wanted to jump out of his chair and barrel in there. He wanted to yell at Ell that she was stupid for ever putting him though this. And he wanted to hold her tight and tell her that he loved her. He stopped for a second thinking about what he just thought. It was true all the way to his bones and to his soul. He loved her. He smiled at himself, he loved her and was glade that she was okay. Even if she didn't love him he loved her and he would tell her.

Finally when Bailey came back into the waiting room she was smiling. She came up to Reid.

"You can go in now. She is asking for you." He nodded and took off to her room.

He hesitated at her door his hand over the handle then walked into her room. She was sitting up and she had a big bandage on her head and she was smiling at him. He smiled in spite of himself and took the remaining three paces to her quickly and sat on her bed and took her hand between his.

"I'm okay. Really." She told him and smiled. He couldn't talk yet. The overwhelming happiness he felt was coursing through him. He looked down at their hands and back up to the most important person in is life. The one he loved, and she was okay, she was alive. A silent tear fell down his cheek and he smiled at her.

"I'm so glad that you are." He told her and leaned over her and kissed her bandaged forehead. He put his cheek against hers and whispered in her ear.

"I love you." He felt her arms hug him and his heart soared when he heard her answering words.

"I love you too." He smiled and sat back a little and kissed her. Another silent tear fell down his cheek and Ell wiped it away with her thumb.

"Hey, I'm fine and I love you, so much." She told him. He looked into her sparkling blue eyes. He felt like he could stare into them forever and be content. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Lay down with me. Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked him. He laid down next to her and put her head on his chest.

"Of course. I love you." He told her and in that moment it felt like everything was truly okay. These feelings were all to new to him, they threw him off kilt and his equilibrium teetered. He was scared and hesitant to admit the feelings coursing through his veins like fire but they spilled from his mouth unstoppable. But it was okay. They made his heart race and his palms sweat. But he liked them, they made him feel truly alive.

He laid with her until she fell asleep. As he was about to get up he kissed her forehead and then briefly on her lips and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be back soon." .He carefully slide from under her making sure she was still sleeping. He listened to her even deep breathing and walked out of the room.

He walked into the waiting room that still contained all of his brothers and others. They were all sitting and looked very tired. He walked over to Caleb, Pogue, Sarah and Kate.

"She is going to be fine, you guys can go home. I'll call if anything happens." He told them and they stood.

"I'll see you later then. Take care." Caleb said placing a gentle hand on Reid's shoulder before taking Sarah and walking out of the room.

"Yeah call me if you need anything." Pogue said and Kate hugged him.

"Please do." Kate reassured Reid. They left and Reid walked over to Bailey, Tyler and the now sleeping Adora who was in Bailey's arms.

"Are you guys staying? I'm gonna stay in the room with Ell." Reid told them Bailey looked up at him and handed Adora to Tyler. She stood up in front of Reid he looked down at her.

"Yeah and thank you for being here for Ell." She said and hugged him. She pulled back and he could tell that she had been crying a lot because her eyes were red.

"No problem." He said and walked out of he waiting room.

He walked down the hall to the vending machine and got a pop. He leaned his head against the vending machine and breathed in deeply. Ell was going to be okay and she loved him. He didn't think that he would ever find a person that he would love or even love him back. All the girls that he had been with before just didn't hold anything for him, they were superficial and fake. But Ell was different. She said what she thought and cared about him. He walked down the hall back to Ell's room and silently slipped back into her room. She was still sleeping and he sat next to her in a chair and held her hand. He smoothed circles into her skin on her hand unthinkingly and leaned his head down next to their hands.

"I love you." He breathed quietly. The words tumbled in his mouth like sweet candy and he couldn't believe that he actually felt that, and saying it to Ell. He kept saying the words and each time the words fell from his lips it surprised him. He closed his eyes and was so very content to just be here with Ell. He started to drift into unconsciousness still holding Ell's hand and his last thoughts were. 'Me……love….who would have thought that they would go together so perfectly. The foreign syllables rolling from his tongue made a small smile appear on his face. And better yet Ell loves me, even with my flaws and my power.'

He quickly swayed in the darkness of his unconscious mind and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yay! I hope you like this chapter I liked writing it. Sorry it's on the short side. XD Enjoy. Oh and brownies of course to all._

* * *

**A/N: **_w8ing4rain here. _-cries_- i cant believe he -_hic-ups_- loves me! _-sobs_- he really loves me!!! lol. jk_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything except what you don't recognize. __L_

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need my reviews! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**-:+:-**

**C H A P T E R ' T W E L V E**

**-:+:-**

* * *

Bailey's eyes flew open and she jerked up sitting in her bed. It was still night outside and the moonlight was casting shadows that crept long and reaching towards her. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. She took several deep breathes trying to even out her breathing. She hugged herself as a shiver ran down her spine and she pulled up her legs in front of her. She shook her head drying to disperse the raw emotions that were lashing at her now as she remembered her now recurring nightmare.

_Her breathing was labored coming in to her chest in gasps. Fear and adrenalin was making her feet run faster. The cold air striking at her skin coldly as she ran. She could feel the cold earth beneath her bare feet. She looked back over her shoulder afraid to find her assailant but afraid she wouldn't. Her wide eyes scanned all around her as she stumbled her way to a tree the trees shadowed everything casting dark shadows all around her. She put her hand on it leaning into her hand. She brung her other hand up to her chest trying to pull air into her lungs. She heard that laugh that rang deep into her bones making her shutter. She looked around at her surroundings trying to figure out where she was. Then suddenly there they were. She snapped her head up at their laughter that sent chills down her spine. They were standing in the shadows, she was unable to see him fully. She could see his outline but nothing else. He started to draw closer as she tried to hold back the bile that rose in her throat. She swallowed profusely fear knowing at her now tired brain._

She shuttered again his gruesome laugh echoing in her head. She put her head down on her hands that were laying on her knees. Her breathing was still labored as she sat still waiting for the nightmare to fade along with the darkness. The fear was so real from the dream that she still felt it making her heart pound defining in her ears. She bit her lip trying to concentrate and bring her emotions into check. She took another deep breathe and knew that sleep was out of the question. She grudgingly stood from her bed and even though it was not that cold she shivered. She decided to take a shower hoping that it would calm her.

* * *

Bailey grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. She glanced at Ell's room remembering when she had came home from the hospital.

_"Ugh. I am so ready to get out of here. Damn!" Ell was telling Bailey. Reid was at her side and was sitting her in the wheelchair. _

_"Well, we are out of here. I'm so glad that you are okay." Bailey said as she grabbed Adora's hand before they walked out of the room._

_"Yeah, I missed you. Mommy cried a lot too." Adora said to Ell as they walked down the too typical hospital hallway. _

_Bailey squeezed Adora's hand and saw Tyler talking to his brothers a little further down from where they were. She looked down and smiled attentively at her beautiful child. As she reached Tyler she hugged him tightly. Tyler had been there for her and Adora, holding her as she sobbed and comforting her when she felt helpless. Adora was very fond of Tyler and Bailey was thankful that she had such a wonderful daughter. They shared a quick kiss that made her heart jump and flutter in her chest. Then she watched Tyler lean down and kiss the top of Adora's head._

_

* * *

_

She remembered that Reid was always by her side and never left her. When they had gotten her home finally, Reid came over everyday. She could hear them arguing down the hall and she laughed. She knew that Reid cared deeply for her sister. She could see it in his eyes and she was deeply happy that her sister had someone like Reid.

She quickly undressed and stood in the shower as it pelted down caressing her skin. She put her head down letting the water hit her neck. She sighed as she washed her hair. She still couldn't get the nightmare out of her head. The most prominent thing that she couldn't get out of her head was the person standing there and seeing his silhouette and hearing his laugh. As if he was enjoying himself. She shuttered and rinsed her hair.

When she was finally done she stepped out and wrapped the towel around her and went to her room. She turned the lights on as soon she closed her door behind making the ominous shadows disappear. She went to her CD player and threw a CD in not looking at it. She pushed play and walked to her closet. HIM's 'Love you like I do" slowly drifted from the speakers. She glanced over at the clock on her table next to her bed. The bright red lights shown that it was five o'clock in the morning. Of course she thought and started rifling through her clothes. She threw a pair of holy jeans on her bed and a t-shirt that read. 'The only unbearable thing is that nothing is unbearable.' She thought about that for a moment before throwing it on her bed with the jeans that already laid there.

She was fully dressed and went to her mirror. She slowly dragged a brush though her still wet hair and decided to just throw it up in a sloppy bun. She stood there for a moment looking at her reflection. The person in the mirror looked a little pale and her eyes were to wide as if they were waiting for something to happen. She pushed away from the dresser and looked around her room trying to find something that would occupy her mind so she couldn't think about that nightmare. She spotted her bookshelf and went to it kneeling down on her knees. She glanced through her books and decided to read Breaking Dawn which was the last book of the Twilight Saga. She had already read them many times.

She grabbed her book and opened her balcony doors. The cold air danced across her skin leaving goose bumps. She grabbed her light jacket and threw it on. Bailey sat in her wicker chair and got comfortable. She looked around her, the sun was just starting to show colors in the clouds that surrounded it. The sun had not yet shown its self above he horizon. She drew her legs up and turned on her light so she could read.

She was really getting into the book as she read and the next thing she knew someone was shaking her. She just sat there unmoving for a moment not really sure where she was. She tried to remember than she snapped her eyes open and the harsh light burned her eyes. She blinked rapidly glancing around herself. She realized that it was now daytime and that Tyler was kneeling next to her smiling at her. She smiled in response automatically and closed the book that was still open and laying on her lap.

"Hey." Bailey said rough with sleep. "What time is it?" She stretched her arms and let her hand wonder to his face. She put her palm on his cheek.

"Hey, it's eight o'clock. What are you doing out here?" His forehead creased while he asked her. She thought back momentarily and then it clicked.

"Oh, I just had that stupid nightmare again and I couldn't go back to sleep so I started readying." She said glancing at her book. "I guess I fell asleep." She said as she chuckled at herself.

"What are you doing here so early?" She looked at him and his hand reached up and took hers and their fingers twined together. The wind blew slightly and played with some loose strands of her hair causing it to whip about her face.

"I wanted to see you." She smiled and he picked her up from her chair. He sat and put her in his lap. She let her legs hand over the arm of the chair and she put her arms around his neck. Her fingers played with his hair and her head was against his chest. They sat there motionless for a while and the comfortable silence wasn't broken until she looked up into his eyes and said:

" Love you." She told him. She kissed his collar bone than the base of his neck. She traveled up his neck to his jaw. His hands were hugging her around her waist. She kissed his cheek and the corner of his mouth.

"I love you." He said a little breathless. She laughed and kissed is mouth. She could feel his urgency and she hugged him to her until there was not a millimeter of space between them. Her chest was heaving as she gasped breathes between kisses. His hand came up to tangle his fingers in her hair that he had pulled down. She licked his lip and shuttered at the taste of him. And again time seemed to melt away as did everything else except what Tyler was making her feel. She was so completely lost in her heaven that she didn't hear the person that walked to the balcony doors.

"Mommy…" Adora's sweet little voice rang out softly and pulled her from her thoughts. Bailey pulled back from Tyler a little breathless and looked at Adora. She smiled at her when she came and sat between Tyler and Bailey.

"Hey baby." Bailey said patting her daughter's head. "So what do you want to do today?" She still had one arm around Tyler's neck and she rubbed his neck with the pad of her thumb.

"Hmm…" Adora seemed to think about that for a few minutes before she smiled up at them. "I know. I want to play wif Caleb and swing." She said before jumping down and waiting for them to follow. She sat there for a moment and realized that her CD player was still playing music. She listened closer to hear what song was playing. With sudden realization she smiled and felt moisture rise in her eyes. It was the song that played the first time that Tyler had come over to her house. It was their song. It was Fisher's 'I will love you'. A tear fell down her cheek and she hadn't realized that Tyler saw until she felt his fingers wipe away the tear. She turned and looked at him. He eyes burned and his forehead creased in confusion.

"What is it?" He asked anxiously. He held her face between his hands gently. She chuckled at his reaction.

"It's our song. It was playing the first time you came here." She smiled and he also smiled. They listened together to the song for a few long seconds. He put his forehead to hers.

_But I need to know - will you stay for all  
time...forever and a day  
Then I'll give my heart 'til the end of all  
time...forever and a day_

She smiled and another tear fell from her eyes. He kissed the tear away and she hugged him tightly to her. It was the prefect song that truly spoke about how she felt about him. She kissed him briefly not forgetting that her daughter stood not five feet from them. She stood and their hands twined together as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up behind her. Her heart was singing in her chest furiously as she walked down the stairs with Tyler and Adora. This was her heaven. She breathed in the sweet smell of the atmosphere, full of love and bliss.

The day passed quickly as they Bailey and Tyler played with Adora or watched her play with her cute puppy Caleb. Bailey had sat in the grass watching with adoring eyes at her daughter. She listened to her beautiful melody of her laughter. The sound squeezed her heart and made her feel like exploding with sheer love and affection for her daughter. The sun quickly set and the stars twinkled in their places in the vast night sky. The night breeze played with her hair making it dance and whip around her. Tyler was setting next to her and she leaned into his chest. She felt his hand rub her arms. Adora was getting tired and wandered over to her.

"Mommy, I'm wedy for bed." Adora said to her yawning. Bailey smiled and stood and grabbed up Adora in her arms. She cradled her and kissed her on her soft warm cheek.

"Okay, lets go." Bailey said looking up to Tyler. She walked to the house and started up the stairs, Tyler right behind her. They walked into Adora's room and Bailey laid her down and covered her up with her blanket. She kissed her on her cheek once again and then on her forehead.

"I love you." She told Adora rubbing her hand over her daughters dark curls. Adora smiled a brilliant smile deepening her dimples.

"Wove you too." Adora said patting her soft dimpled hand against Bailey's hand that rested next to her head on the bed. "Can Tyler read me a storwie?" Adora asked looking over to Tyler who was standing behind Bailey. Bailey turned around and looked up at Tyler.

"Of course." Tyler said and took the seat when Bailey stood after kissing Adora again.

Bailey went to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down rocking quietly as she watched and listed to Tyler's voice. It was deep and soothing. She wasn't aware of what story he was telling her but she watched them both. Her heart burned with the love that she felt for both Adora and Tyler. Adora started to drift to sleep her eyes closed. She started to snore lightly and Bailey stood. She walked back to the bed and looked down at Adora. The back of her lids were a soft pale pink and her cheeks were also rosy. She kissed her again and walked with Tyler out of the room closing the door quietly behind them.

Her fingers twined with his and she lead him to her room. They both laid down on top of her covers just content on holding each other. The moonlight sent those shadows that seemed to lurk in her nightmares lately. She couldn't help but think of the nightmare, of the dark silhouette that always made her fear for her life. Of the darkness that encroached around her, the shadows like long fingers that reached for her. She shuttered and sighed. Tyler apparently felt her because he tightened his hold around her and placed a kiss on her hair.

"Whats wrong?" Tyler asked her. She could feel his eyes on her. She didn't turn but held him tighter to her.

"Its nothing. I've been having nightmares lately. Well not nightmares but a nightmare. I have it almost every night." She told him trying to fight the memories that clawed at the edge of her mind. Everything was silent as she laid there with him holding her and she felt safe.

"What happens in the nightmare?" He asked her quietly. He freed one hand so he could stroke her hair. She breathed in deeply and bit her lip.

"Well…I'm running through a forest at night and everything is so dark. I can't really see where I'm going but I know that I have to get away. And when I stop to catch my breath for a moment he is there. I can't really see him but I can see his figure ya know? Anyway, then he starts to walk closer to me and I wake up. But it feels so real, the fear and the darkness." She shuttered again and pressed herself closer to him. He kissed her hair again and ran his fingers across her cheek. She kissed the inside of his palm.

"Hmm." Was all he said. She snuggled closer to him and started to drift.

Soon she was dreaming and the scene was familiar. Even subconsciously dreaming she knew that this was the recurring nightmare. It was the same as before as she ran sluggishly through the dark and terrifying forest. She came to lean against the same tree and heard his laughter. It still scarred her as she flinched away from the sound and looked up. He was there and he started do draw closer as all the other times in her nightmares. Then all of a sudden the dream shifted. Everything was the same yet everything was different. The forest was still dark and foreboding and he still drew closer with each breath she took. But she felt a desire to fight. She started to run again and for the first time she noticed that she was clutching something in her hand. She didn't look down to see what it was but it felt like a lifeline. She hugged it to her chest and defiantly ran through the dark woods. Unlike the other nightmares she felt somehow stronger. As if she had hope of getting out of this situation. Her legs grew tiered and started to burn from the exertion but she kept pushing herself. Willing herself further.

She lurched up in her bed causing her dark curls to swing about her face disoriented by the nightmare. She blinked rapidly trying to focus her thoughts. She realized that she was in her room, on her bed. She felt someone's arms around her waist. She turned slowly and it was Tyler. He was sleeping next to her. She laid back down and cuddled herself into his chest. She listened to his deep even breathing, the rhythm of it calmed her racing heart. She took several deep breathes and kissed his shoulder lightly. He tightened his arms around her but still slept.

She smiled and laid there comforted by his embrace and felt completely safe. The gnawing fear that usually fallowed her wakening from the nightmares was not there. She relaxed in his chest and thought of nothing but his arms around her. She wished that he could be here every night to hold her like this. She relaxed further and felt herself slowly fading and drifting into unconscious again. Before she was completely overcome by the dark of her sleep she remembered the change in her nightmare. She wondered idly if it was because Tyler was there, she wasn't completely sure. Then she succumbed to the overpowering drag of her sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_XD Another chapter. I hope you like…and unfortunately my computer might get shut off. I will keep you updated on that situation. Please enjoy though and have my fresh brownies._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but ….hmmm….just things you don't recognize XD._

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**-:+:-**

**C H A P T E R ' T H I R T E E N**

**-:+:-**

* * *

Murmurs next to her ear are soft and sweet. Bailey realizes that she is partially awake. She listens harder to the soft whispers and feels arms wrap around her. She knows that it is Tyler who is holding her. She opens her eyes to see Tyler still laying right next to her. She raps her arms around him.

"Morning." She said her words slurred with sleep. She kissed his jaw and smiled looking into his eyes.

"Morning." He kissed her hair like he had last night. She snuggled closer to him resting her head on his chest.

"Mmmm." She murmured closing her eyes. "Love you." Bailey said inhaling his scent.

"And I love you." He told her lifting her up to his face. They kissed fervently and heated Bailey. She liked the seam of his lips and giggled. She sat up in her bed and looked over herself. She still had on her clothes from yesterday as did Tyler. And she could already tell that her hair was a mess. Tyler sat up next to her wrapping an arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"I gotta take a shower." Bailey said after a heat wave crashed through her body when he put his lips on her shoulder. She bit her lip and stood, he followed quickly. She turned and hugged herself to him, her arms around his waist and her face into his chest.

"Be back in a few." She said reaching up on her tip toes and kissing him again. She laughed when she pulled back and he sighed.

She walked out of her bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. She toke a quick shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She combed through her hair with her fingers and walked swiftly back to her room. Tyler had went downstairs. She walked to her CD player and turned it on hitting play. Nora Jones 'Don't know why' played and she turned to her closet.

She remembered that she, Ell, Sarah and Kate were going dress shopping today. She had mixed feelings about the dance. She wanted to be with Tyler of course but she wasn't a great dancer. She grabbed her low rider jeans that she hardly wore and a fitting black t-shirt that had a peace sign on it. She threw her socks and converse shoes on and went to her mirror. She yanked a brush through her hair quickly, and put a little makeup on as usual. After she checked that she looked presentable in her mirror she stood and looked around her room. She heard laughter from outside. She walked slowly to her balcony doors and opened them. A light breeze greeted her and the sun swept over her skin casting warmth through her body. She walked out on the balcony letting her eyes sweep over the beautiful scenery around her.

Bailey looked down and saw that Tyler was playing with Adora. Adora's dark curls bouncing about her head as she ran from Tyler and Caleb. Her small laughter drifted up to her. She stood listening to her laugh and her mind drifted to the dream that she had last night. She remembered that it was the same dream but it was different. She wondered why there was a change in the dream when for so many nights it had been the same over and over again. She thought of Tyler laying there next to her holding her. She remembered how safe she felt and thought maybe it was because of him.

"_Just once in my life I think it'd be nice Just get to lose control, just once with all the pretty flowers in the dust"_

Evanescence's 'Lose Control' interrupted her thoughts. She picked her phone from her pocket and answered.

"Hello." She looked back down to Tyler and Adora.

"Hey so are you guys still coming with us?" Sarah asked quickly. Her voice laced with anticipation.

"Yes." She said running her fingers though her hair.

"So when are you guys coming?" Sarah asked her and heard muffled voices in the background.

"We will be there in a few minutes." Bailey said before snapping her phone shut and stuffing it back in her pocket. She smiled and walked from her room and stopped at Ell's room knocking on her door.

"Hey, Sarah just called lets go. I told her we would be there in a few." Bailey walked down the stairs and grabbed her keys. She walked around to the side of the house where Tyler and Adora were. She smiled when she rounded the corner and saw them still playing.

"Hey guys." Bailey called out. Adora's heat shot up making her curls bounce about her face. She took off running at full speed towards Bailey. Bailey held out her arms and Adora closed the final few spaces and jumped into her arms.

"Mommy!" Adora yelled hugging Bailey tightly.

"Hey baby." Bailey said hugging her back and kissing the top of her head.

"Mommy, me and Tyler and Caleb were pwaying. Do you want to join us?"

"I can't right now babe. I have to go out and fined my dress remember? For the dance."

"I'm sure you will look beautiful." Tyler said as he walked up next to Bailey. "And if it is alright with you, Adora and I would like to spend the day together."

Bailey couldn't talk yet. Tyler was smiling at her his eyes twinkling and wanted to spend the day with Adora. She didn't know quiet what to say. She searched for her words quickly.

"Uhmmm…sure. Thanks I'm sure that Adora would like that." Bailey felt shock but struggled to regain her self to tell them goodbye.

"Okay well, you will be spending the day with Tyler okay. And I will be back soon, promise. I love you." Bailey said to Adora and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly again before setting her down on the ground. She walked to Tyler and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said into his ear and she kissed him briefly on the lips. She smiled and took a step back.

"Okay, I love you guys and I will be back soon." Bailey looked at them once more and took off towards her car where Ell was waiting on her.

* * *

Bailey stood from the car. They were finally at the store. She had spaced out for most of the conversation after she picked up Sarah and Kate. They were now walking towards the store to buy their dresses for the dance. She walked quickly behind them as the wind blew stronger around her making her shiver. She looked around her as she stepped into the store. It wasn't huge but it would do. They all went in their own directions looking for their dresses. They had a wide selection but so far nothing had caught Bailey's eye.

She was looking through another rack when she saw a flash of green. She walked over quickly and found the dress. She loved it immediately. It was a beautiful green. She held the dress up to her frame. It Swayed all the way down to the floor, it had no sleeves or straps. She looked at the size to make sure that it was her size. She didn't want to try it on here. She smiled as she walked to the counter and held the dress up telling them that she wanted to buy it. She handed them the dress and she paid for it. They handed the dress back inside of a protective zip up sleeve. Still smiling she found the other girls

"Hey, I'm going to take my dress out to the car and bring it around. I'll be waiting for you in the car. Kay." She told them and when they nodded she walked out into the cold breeze.

She finally reached her car and walked to the back popping open the trunk. She carefully placed her dress in the trunk and slammed the trunk down. She felt a sudden chill run through her as the wind picked up slightly. She looked up and shock and fear slammed through her making her freeze. She had to remember to breathe but it was hard.

She had looked up to see a man standing a few yards from her smiling. But it was an evil grotesque smile. She shivered again dropping her eyes but looked back quickly only to find that the man was gone. She blinked rapidly trying to make sense of what just happened. She was hugging herself tightly as the wind wiped around her small frame and her hair twisting in it. She sucked in a deep breathe and almost ran to her door and jumped in locking her door.

Her chest was heaving with the effort to control her breathing. Her mind was swirling with so many things. Yet she couldn't make what happened make a lick of sense. He was there, she still felt fear from his penetrating gaze and his malicious smile. But as soon as she looked away and back he had disappeared. She turned the car on and reached down turning on the heat. She ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lip. She knew she wasn't going crazy but it felt like that. She looked back at the guy. He had short brown hair and he was average height. He was muscled and from a different prospective he would be found cute.

She shook her head trying to dispel the memory. She pulled the car in front of the store and sat there waiting with nothing but her thoughts. She quickly tried to occupy her mind thinking of Tyler and Adora. She smiled in spite of herself. The sudden ring of her phone caused her to jump and gasp. She felt like slapping herself when she realized that it was her phone. She answered quickly.

"Hello." She tried to mask the shakiness that laced her voice.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that Adora and I are at Caleb's." There was a brief silence then. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I hope that you guys have fun. Love you." She hoped that she sounded normal.

"I love you." Suddenly she felt completely warm again and safe at his words. She closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

She sat there letting the safe feeling wash over her when someone tapped on her window. Her head jerked up and she saw that it was Ell and the girls. She popped the trunk and waited as they also placed their dresses in the trunk on top of hers. They jumped in and started talking animatedly.

Bailey drove down the road as it started to get dark and tried to focus on the road not letting her mind wonder. Because she knew that if she did she would be thinking of him. Of that wicked smile that played on his face. She would feel that fear and knew that it was all to real. She wanted to forget that that had ever happened. They had arrived at Caleb's and she stood from her car popping the trunk so Sarah and Kate could get their dresses. They all walked towards the beautiful house and Bailey felt reassurance was just a little bit away.

She followed them into the living room to find Tyler and Adora. Adora ran to her just like before. She smiled and embraced her daughter.

"Me and Tyler had a reawy great time. We played with Caleb and then…" Bailey walks with her and sits down next to Tyler. He wrapped his arm around her waist and Adora kept telling her of her eventful day. She instantly felt safe at his touch. She let a small sigh through her lips.

They all sat around the big beautiful room and talked. Adora told her of her and Tyler's day and was now asleep across Bailey and Tyler's laps. She listened to her even deep breathing. Bailey ran her fingers through the dark curls on her daughter's head. She never wanted to move from this spot. Tyler was next to her holding her and Adora was laying in their laps sleeping. But it was getting late and she had things to do. She turned stiffly towards Tyler.

"Well I guess its time for us to go." She said looking at Tyler. "It's getting late."

"Yeah I'll walk you to the door." He told her.

She pulled Adora into her arms still sleeping and stood. She watched Ell stand and tell Reid by. They kissed and Ell walked ahead of them out the door and to the car. Bailey stopped at the door and turned to look at Tyler.

"Thank you for today with Adora." She looked into his blue eyes and knew that she would always be safe with him.

"It was nothing. I love you both so much." He said and placed a gentle kiss on Adora's cheek. She smiled and they kissed but with more fire than usual. She felt the heat wave start to crash over her and pulled back.

"I love you. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." She told him running the pad of her thumb over his eyebrow. Then down his cheek to his lips.

"As I love you. Goodnight." He told her. She took another long look into his beautiful eyes and turned out the door and to the car. She carefully placed Adora in her car seat in the back not wanting to wake her up. She looked back to the door where Tyler still stood and she waved before driving out into the darkness.

They were home quickly. Bailey got Adora from the car and took her in, Ell caried in their dresses. She walked up the stairs and placed her in her own bed. She kissed her on the cheek then on top of her head and whispered I love you's to her before shutting the door and walking the short space to her own room.

She went to the balcony doors and grabbed her arms in her hands taking a deep breathe. She ran through the memories of the man from before. She remembered the smile -if that's what you would call it- and with clarity she realized that he seemed familiar. She didn't understand that. She knew deep down that she had never met him before. Yet it seemed as if they had. She shook it off and walked over to her desk with her laptop and sat in the chair. She decided to keep her mind busy so she wouldn't think of him. She started working on a school report that was due shortly. She completely immersed herself in her work.

* * *

**A/N: **_SOO sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. My computer is till messing up. Anyways I hope that you enjoy and MORE BROWNIES!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing….…._

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! -ITS MY ADDICTION- LOL**


	15. AN: IMPORTANT!

A/N: Okay first off I have changed my username, it use to be JessicaCullen20. Anyways I wanted to ask if you-the readers- would either like for me to finish Temps D' espoir the way it is. Or would you like for me to go in and rewrite it maybe make it better. It's up to you, just let me know. And I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!


End file.
